Knight in Shining Armor
by Ceriallen
Summary: Naruto is in an abusive relationship with Gaara because he can't understand the love that Gaara gives him is wrong. And because of that he was forced to leave his friends and family behind. After 3 years, Naruto is reunited with his first love, Sasuke Uchiha, but doesn't understand the strange feelings rushing inside him. Will Sasuke be able to save him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I know. What the hell am I doing writing another story when I already have two other ones that need uploading. Okay but like hear me out. This story sounded good in my head so I had to get it out and see what you guys thought. This is a pre comic thing. I want to see how many reviews and views this get and see if people are truly interested then I'll turn it into a BL just changing the names and such. Anyway have some SasuNaru sad story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto but SasuNaru is life**

 **Warning: This chapter contains Rape, foul language, Some OOCness and lots of violence. There is Male on Male, Boys love so if you don't like that please do turn back. You have been warned.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki can't take it anymore. He doesn't understand why he let this go on for so long. He used to be a strong man, a warrior, a rebel who fought back whenever someone was being mean. But now? He considered himself to be pathetic. He didn't have the will to fight and he regrets not leaving when he had the chance. How he wishes he could go back in time when his lover used to be nice. He wished he could go to the one person he wants to see the most. The one person he wishes could, would hold him. But no. He's here sitting on the couch sporting a black eye and a busted lip while he's trying to hold in his tears. He refused to cry. It would only give his boyfriend the satisfaction. But it was very hard. Narutos boyfriend Gaara had proposed to him that morning and when the poor blonde didn't answer the man went livid. Yelling at him for not answering. Accusing him for not loving him. Naruto yelled as much as he could that he did love him. That that was not the reason why he hesitated. He tried to explain that he just didn't feel ready to marry.

But that was a lie.

Getting married and having a family was his dream because half of his life he spent alone as an orphan. So he dreamed about it all the time. He never knew his parents but he was taken in by a wonderful couple he had the luxury of meeting. Tsunade and Jiraiya were the best thing that could happen to him. They were his sunshine. After moving in with them everything seemed…. right, for the lack of a better word. He was so happy that he found his place in life. When they moved to Konoha it wasn't easy. Naruto got picked on for his unruly blonde hair. He wasn't the smartest in class so everyone believed he was dumb. The kids would make fun telling him that his parents only chose him out of pity. He retorted by saying at least his parents chose him and their parents were stuck with them. That got him the beating of his life.

He cried to Jiraiya and the man had enrolled him in a fighting class after school and that is where he met Sasuke Uchiha. It was instant hate because he gave off the "I'm obviously better than you" vibe and Naruto hated those type of people the most.

When Naruto found out who exactly Tsunade was he was confused as to why the towns people continued to treat him terribly. He didn't let that get to him though. He continued to fight and stand on his two feet.

He was finally able to make some friends and have a small crush. Sakura Haruno was one of the smart kids who always fought with Ino Yamanaka on who got to sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto already hated him but he hated him more because he was getting all of sakura's attention. But at the same time, he felt like he had some sort of connection with him when he found out that the boys parents were also gone, him now living with his older brother who is away frequently for work.

As time went, Naruto and Sasuke were starting to become good friends if the constant bickering meant anything. When they got into High School Sakura would always tell Naruto about her undying love for Sasuke, his now best friend. She would always ask him questions about him and when he told him things about the man that weren't true he would just keep his mouth shut. Whenever he saw Sasuke with Sakura he felt jealous. Not of Sasuke.

But of Sakura.

He had feelings for Sasuke but unlike Sakura, he wasn't allowed to show it. Konoha wasn't prejudice against gays. Tsunade made it a law that they were to be treated as equal and have the same benefit as any other couple. No, he didn't show it because he cherished his friendship with Sasuke. He enjoyed what they had and he didn't want to mess that up. Plus, he didn't know what way Sasuke swung because he didn't want to bring it up and make it awkward.

Near the end of his first year of High School, Narutos world came crashing down because Jiraiya had died in a car crash when someone ran the light. He never knew his heart could feel so much pain. Jiraiya was his father figure. He loved the man. He thought he was taking it bad but that was an understatement. His mother Tsunade was a mess. She started to drink more frequently and Naruto would come home to empty sake bottles and faint crying. He went straight to the living room to see his mother on the couch looking down at a picture of Jiraiya, tears flowing down her beautiful pale face. He went to sit next to her and pulled her into a side hug, him leaning his head on her shoulder as he listened to her talk about all the good times and how they met, all the fights they had and all the things Jiraiya did to make it up to her.

Naruto cherished their love. Because it was so pure. He's never seen a happier couple than his parents and he wondered if his real parents were as happy together. Naruto had to reassure Tsunade that everything will be fine. That he will always hold a place in their heart and that they have to become stronger because if he saw them crying he would just laugh in their face. Tsunade chuckled, telling Naruto that he knew him too well.

Sasuke was there for Naruto every step of the way. Sakura also making an appearance here and there but Naruto knew it wasn't for him. A year passed and Naruto was happy to see that his mother was back to normal. She still drank but not as much as that night. It was their second year of High school and the guys thought it would be cool to go out to a club, inviting some of the girls of course. Naruto and Sasuke were together most of the night, Sakura annoyed that she wasn't getting the attention she wanted. Naruto had gotten up and moved to the dance floor, everyone knowing that he was a very good dancer if the turning heads and whistles indicated anything.

At this time, all of Narutos friends knew that he was gay, when it accidentally slipped out of his mouth when they were looking at a male work out magazine and Naruto said that he would fuck one of the models. He was mortified by what he said that he didn't stick around to listen to their reactions and grabbed his stuff and ran away from class. He didn't show up for a few days and the guys were getting worried so they had gone to his house.

When they got there, Tsunade just happened to be home and they explained to her what happened. Tsunade already knew about Naruto's sexuality but she didn't care as long as he found a way to get her some grandkids. She let them in and they went straight to his room, knocking, not waiting for a respond and entering. He told them to go away but of course they didn't listen. They explained to him that it didn't matter what gender he liked because he was still Naruto. The blonde peeked out of his blanket and looked at them asking if that was true, he looked at Sasuke in particular. The raven head tsked and strode over to the man and pulled on his covers yelling at him to stop being such a baby. He explained that not once had he cared what people thought about him so why is he caring now. Naruto pulled back at the covers yelling it was because he loved them. He cherished their friendship and he cares what they think about him. All the guys sighed and told him that nothing is going to change between them so he can come back to school.

Naruto rubbed at his eyes telling the guys that he wasn't crying and that Sasuke got dust in his eyes when he pulled on the covers. Everything was fine afterwards.

Or so the blonde thought.

At the club Naruto was dancing by himself when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He was going to turn around to punch the asshole in the face but when he did he was shocked to see pretty green eyes. To Narutos amazement he found the man in front of him very attractive. He also thought he's seen him before, but he couldn't understand why. The mystery man moved his hips to Narutos rhythm. The blonde smirked and moved along with him.

Kiba was the first to spot that Naruto was dancing with someone and pointed it out to everyone, making some heads turn. Sasuke was the first to turn his head, disregarding the one-sided conversation that was happening with Sakura. He saw as Naruto wrapped his arms around the red head and was pulled close to the mans body. Sasuke didn't understand why he felt so…Jealous? Sasuke didn't feel jealous. But he didn't understand why watching Naruto dance with some other guy made him so livid. He glared at the man more when he leaned into Narutos ear and whispered something making the blonde blush. He playfully hit his chest as they continued to dance.

Sasuke didn't like this feeling but he shoved it away, not wanting to think about anymore.

When the night was over Naruto was still talking to said man, who Naruto found out was named Gaara. He then found out at that moment why he looks so familiar. He remembers seeing him once when his mother had taken him on a trip to visit one of the other leaders. He was the son of the leader in Sunagakure so they had a bit in common. Gaara had told him that he will be going here for school along with his siblings. He didn't explain why and Naruto didn't ask.

Sasuke walked over to them leaving Sakura to her own voice and told Naruto that he would drive him home. Naruto smiled and waved his goodbyes to the red head with the love tattoo above his left eye as he turned and walked with Sasuke.

The next morning at school Naruto was shocked to find out that Gaara had transferred to his high school. There were about two other high schools in Konoha so he found it ironic that he would be going to his. Of course, the blonde and the red head started hanging out. Naruto would invite him to hang out with his friends but he would decline saying he was the only one he wanted to hang out with. Naruto explained that that was no good and told him to at least try. Gaara hated the idea but he was trying to get on Narutos good side so he forced himself to tolerate it. He would talk with some of his friends but Sasuke and Gaara did not hit it off. They were always sizing the other up and Naruto, being the dense boy that he was, couldn't understand why.

It was there last year of high school and Gaara and Naruto were an item. Gaara had asked the blonde out during the summer when the group of friends went to an amusement park. He hated that Sasuke was always around him so he thought, believed, it would be safer for him if he just made Naruto his.

Naruto was conflicted at first because he still had feelings for Sasuke but it also made it easy for him. He knew that Sasuke didn't feel that way about him and in order to get over that he thought that getting together with Gaara would be a smart idea. Plus it's not like he wasn't attracted to the red head, his heart just belonged to Sasuke but he had to get over it.

Everywhere Naruto went Gaara followed around the school when classes weren't in session. Gaara had a few inches on Naruto, the blonde being the shortest in the group of males but he still enjoyed it when Gaara wrapped his arm around his waist.

It was almost the end of the year when things started to get a bit hectic. Gaara wanted Naruto to go to college back in his hometown but Naruto had other plans. He wanted to be a teacher and the best school for that was in Konoha. They were in Gaaras apartment, standing in the kitchen when they were arguing about the future when Gaara lifted his fist and punched Naruto, making the poor Uzumaki fall back into the cabinet underneath the sink. Naruto stared at the floor underneath his feet as his hand reached up to touch his eye. He hissed when he felt the swelling. He looked up to look at Gaara who's eyes were wide in terror.

"You…You hit me…" Naruto spoke silently, not believing what just happened. Gaara quickly leaned down between Narutos legs and raised his hands wanting to touch him but was scared in doing so when Naruto turned his head away from him.

"I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry-"

"So you HIT ME?!" Narutos voice rising with each word he spat, a hint of red appearing in his sea blue eyes. Naruto shoved him back and stood up, heading towards the living room. Gaara quickly got up and followed him.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked nervously.

"Home you fucker. You're obviously not sane to have a conversation right now so you can do whatever you want. I'm staying here for college and if you want to go back home then fine. We're over," Naruto explained as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Wait wait! Babe I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you. If you really want to stay here for school then okay. I can stay. I'll tell Temari to take over. I don't want you out of my life. I just love you so much the thought of you leaving me scared me. Please don't go, I'm sorry," Gaara pleaded as he grabbed onto Narutos wrist.

Naruto stared at the door then quickly turned his head to stare at the man in front of him.

"Babe please. I really am sorry," Gaara walked up to him and let go of Narutos wrist to wrap his arms around those curvaceous hips he loved so much. Naruto crossed his arms and continued to stare at the man who leaned down to kiss his now bruised eye. He didn't know how to feel. Gaara was his first boyfriend and he did love him, but if he was going to get this mad every time they argued then it could get dangerous.

But Naruto was also one to give second chances.

"If…If this happens again, I will leave," Naruto started hesitantly when his arms started to drop down to grab onto Gaaras shirt,

"I know," Gaara gave him a reassuring kiss on his forehead.

"I won't come back,"

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth," Another kiss on his ear.

"We can really stay here?"

"Anything you want," Gaara reassured with a kiss to the lips. He licked Narutos bottom lip asking for entrance and the man gave him entrance to his hot cavern. Naruto moaned into the kiss, feeling Gaaras member rubbing against his stomach. Gaara pulled back first and tapped his forehead to the man he loved.

"I love you so much Naruto," Gaara breathed in Narutos ocean scent.

"I love you too."

Naruto had gone back to school and thanked the gods that Tsunade had some make up that was close to his skin tone. His friends asked why he was wearing make up and Naruto played dumb. Sasuke got him alone though, because he didn't play that and asked again. The blonde continued to play ignorant but didn't expect Sasuke to grab onto his wrist and quickly touch his eye. Naruto hissed and took his arm back, a tear coming down his face.

Sasuke went livid when Naruto explained what happened. Sasuke didn't hear the rest when he bolted for the door to go "talk" with Gaara. Naruto quickly held onto him and told him that it was just an accident and he wouldn't do it again. Sasuke looked down to look into Narutos pleading eyes telling him not to do anything to his boyfriend. Sasuke was still angry but didn't want to do anything that would make Naruto angry. Naruto reassured him that it wouldn't happen again and if it did, he could beat the crap out of Gaara himself. He didn't need help. Sasuke looked at him worriedly, Naruto being the only person who could make him feel this way. He sighed and said he wouldn't hold back next time and Naruto gave him a big hug as he called him his knight in shining armor. Sasuke smiled and rubbed his back.

High school was over and they were all getting ready for a trip to Takigakure. Tsunade won free tickets for a hot spring there but she was so busy that she couldn't go. She told Naruto to take his friends. He saw that the ticket was only meant for three and she explained that she knows the owner and they owe her a favor so not to worry about it. With that he had asked, Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji and Neji if they wanted to go, of course they wouldn't say no to a free trip. Gaara was a bit skeptical in going but let it go because it would be their first vacation together. Kiba complained about the lack of girls and Naruto sighed, reluctantly asking Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura to come along. Naruto was fine with Ino, Tenten and Hinata. He just didn't want to hear Sakura talk to him about Sasuke anymore but he was too nice so he couldn't tell her to shut up.

When they made it to the inn they were given their rooms, two per person. Naruto was paired up with Gaara of course, Kiba with Lee, Chouji with Shikamaru and Naruto couldn't help but laugh when Sasuke was paired up with Neji. It wasn't that the two hated each other, no, it was just that their pride got in the way and they were too proud to admit that the other might be a little better than them. They acknowledged each other's smarts but they were never going to say that out loud. Hinata was with Tenten and of course Sakura was stuck with Ino to both of their dismay. They might be best friends but they didn't get along at the moment since they were both going after Sasuke.

They each went to their room and agreed to meet in 3 hours to get into the Hot Springs, making sure some people got rest because the train ride was exhausting. Naruto went into his room and flopped onto the Futon that was already laid out.

"Ah, It's so soft," Naruto yawned. Gaara closed the door behind him and dropped their stuff to the side. Naruto pulled out his cellphone to text Tsunade telling her they made it. He got a quick text telling him to have fun and to bring her back some Sake that could only be found there. He texted back he'll think about it getting a sad face from the woman. He chuckled.

"Who are you texting?" Gaara questioned as he kneeled getting onto Narutos back. He started to massage his back. "Hnn, telling mom we made it," Naruto leaned his head into his arms as he closed his eyes and let Gaara continue to massage his back. "We have three hours to ourselves. What should we do?" Gaara whispered into Narutos ear as he began to lift up the back of Narutos shirt, caressing his side. "Hmm, I wonder," Naruto shivered underneath the red head.

The blonde turned his head to meet Gaaras gaze as they started nipping at each other's lips. Naruto turned himself over underneath Gaara and wrapped his arms around the man as their kiss started to become heated. Gaara continued his advances by pulling the rest of Naruto shirt, sliding his thumb across a perked nipple. Naruto gasped, turning his head. Gaara took that opportunity to latch onto Narutos neck, sucking on it hard. He let go with a pop, smiling when he saw the small bruise that will show everyone who he belonged to on the man's tan skin. Gaara was going to start helping Naruto with his pants when a knock came from their door.

"Yo! They have a ping pong table! Let's go play!" Kiba chimed from the other side of the door. Gaara let out a silent growl and Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "Be there in a minute!" Naruto yelled back. "Gotcha! Hurry up though. You know how Lee gets!" Kiba yelled as he walked away from the door. "Come on. Let's go play," Naruto smiled as he tried to push Gaara off, but said man kept in his place.

"I don't want to. I want to stay here and continue," Gaara growled as he grabbed hold of the blondes hips and continued to kiss him down his neck. "Come on Gaara, we are on vacation. The least we can do is enjoy ourselves," Naruto said trying to push the man away. "This is me, enjoying myself," Gaara said as he grabbed Narutos hands and pinned them above his head with a sounding thump. Naruto let out a whimper when his wrist was slammed onto the hard, wooden floor. "Gaara seriously. Let go," Naruto hissed. Gaara grabbed onto his waist once again, holding it tight. Naruto was sure that there was going to be a hand print there.

"You don't want to be with me anymore? I'm annoying to you?" Gaara glared down at his boyfriend who was looking at him like he was crazy. "What the fuck are you talking about? Those words never left my mouth. We're on vacation with my friends. We spend almost everyday together. The least you can do is let me hang out with them on an outing," Naruto tried to sound calm but he knew he sounded like he was whining. "I get that you don't like them but the you can still be nice for me-Hnn!" Naruto winced in pain. Gaaras nail was digging into Narutos waist, said man looking livid at the words Naruto was speaking.  
"Gaara that hurts! Get off!" Naruto yelled at him, moving his body to get the man off him. Gaara clicked his teeth and let Naruto go as he removed himself and went to sit near the window. "Whatever then," Gaara spoke into his hand as he leaned forward to lean on his legs. Naruto sat up and looked at his waist to see that there was a small trail of blood, taking note of the fingerprints that were there and on his wrist. Naruto sighed and sat there for a minute looking at Gaaras back.

Naruto grabbed his phone and looked for Kibas number telling him that he was really tired and he doesn't think he can get out of bed after laying down and to just play without him and that he'll still meet up with them for the hot spring. Naruto got up and grabbed his Yukata, removing his clothing and slipping the garment on, not bothering to tie it as he made his way over to Gaara who was clearly sulking. He went to stand in front of him as he bent down to straddle him, throwing his arms over his shoulder. Emerald green looked into ocean blue. "What about Ping pong?" Gaara asked as he snaked his hands around Narutos waist, pulling the man closer and kissing along his collarbone. "They can deal," Naruto whispered as he laid his head on Gaaras shoulder. Gaara grinned into Narutos neck as he continued to kiss him lovingly.

Kiba looked at his message from Naruto and sighed on the couch. "What is it?" Ino asked when she heard him sigh. "Naruto said he isn't coming to play with us," Kiba sighed again, putting his phone into the pocket of his yukata. "M-Maybe it has to do with Gaara again?" Hinata spoke softly from across him. "I wouldn't be surprised. Man! Ever since they started going out it's like we can't even see him anymore! He always holds him back from hanging out with us! It's so annoying," Kiba pressed his lips together as he slid down dejectedly.

"I mean it's not like we can do anything about it. The guys possessive," Ino spoke up. "I feel that their relationship is toxic. But like Ino said. It is not like we can say anything about it. Naruto is the one who has to see it," Neji spoke as he made his way over, defeating Lee in Ping pong. The loser also made his way over. "Naruto is a strong-willed guy. He's also stubborn and doesn't like to do things when people tell him to, so it amazes me whenever he does something for Gaara," he spoke up as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"This is just stupid. We have as much right to be with Naruto than he does. Especially since we knew him first. The guys a bastard and it sucks that Naruto can't see that!" Kiba cried.

"Naruto can't see what?" Sasuke spoke up as he joined the circle, Sakura beside him.

"That Gaara is a terrible mind warping asshole," Kiba spat. "Kiba's angry that Gaara is keeping Naruto to himself," Shikamaru yawned. "So you're telling me you don't find it annoying?" Kiba grunted. "Yea, it's annoying but that's Narutos first boyfriend. So he probably thinks that he's the love of his life or something," Shikamaru explained. "So because of that, he wants to make sure it goes right. And if making Gaara happy means keeping him around longer then Naruto will probably do anything to make that happen," Shikamaru finished. Everyone looked at him shocked at his explanation. "At least that's what I think," Shikamaru added as an afterthought. "I know you're the wise one but that actually made a lot of sense," Ino complimented.

"But there's still the fact that if this keeps going Naruto's going to leave us behind," Kiba sighed. "Can't you talk to him or something?" Kiba turned to Sasuke who was sitting across from him next to Hinata. "You're like his best friend. Surely you can knock some sense into him?"

"It's not my place to say. As his best friend, all I can do is be there for him. If he wanted out of the relationship he would have left already. He isn't a weakling," Sasuke answered, wanting to lean back but couldn't because Sakura was holding onto his arm. "But I do agree that the guy is no good for him," Sasuke added as an afterthought. _I would be good for him_ , he thought to himself, his regret coming back to him whenever he thought about the blonde.

Sasuke Uchiha was in love with Naruto.

But he realized this a bit too late. He knew he bared feelings for the boy when he accidentally walked in on Naruto and Gaara getting frisky in his room when Tsunade was gone for work.

He didn't think about how delicious he looked, how his tan skin was glistening, how his blue eyes looked at him with nothing but lust. No. All he thought about was how much he wished he was the one on top of Naruto. How he wanted to be the one making the blonde moan the way he did. He wanted Naruto to call out his name. Not Gaaras. _His._

In a need to take out his frustration he went to the only person he knew would willingly open their legs for him. He seeked out Sakura who, like he thought, was very willing. Sasuke made it clear that he was not in a relationship with her but Sakura replied with a not yet. They went at it for a while, Sasukes mind filled with nothing but Naruto.

Everyone came to believe that the two were a couple, Sasuke shutting that down quick, to Sakura's annoyance. They all got the gist of what was happening and didn't question it further.

"Well Naruto better hurry up and dump the guy. Dude sucks," Kiba finalized. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have a crush on Naruto, Kiba," Chouji finally spoke up, shoving some chips into his mouth. "Don't spout nonsense you idiot! I'm just worried about him! We all are!" Kiba retorted. "Then as his friends all we can do is look after him and make sure it doesn't get out of hand," Lee spoke up. Everyone agreeing.

It was time for everyone to get into the hot springs and Naruto was doing a look over his body before leaving the room to make sure Gaara hadn't secretly gave him a mark anywhere. He looked down at his waist to see that it was still red from what happened earlier and was hopping the room was too fogged up for anyone to see. He put a bit of makeup on his neck where Gaara had given him a hickey. That he couldn't hide. He deemed himself worthy and put his Yukata back on as he turned when the door open and Gaara walked in.

"Ready?" Gaara asked, putting out his hand for Naruto to grab it. Said man did and smiled up at him. "Yea. Let's go meet the others! It's been a while since I've been to a hot spring,"

"You've been to one before?" Gaara turned to his lover with a questioning gaze. "Hm? Yea! It was way back when. Sasukes brother, Itachi, was out of town so he stayed over. Mom had to go to the town over and she didn't trust us to stay home alone so she took us with her. There was a hot spring there so we went to it. It was really fun!" Naruto laughed his smile shining bright as he turned to his lover. His laughter died down when he saw the glare that was being sent his way. Naruto inwardly cursed at himself for even mentioning that. Gaara grabbed onto Narutos chin as he turned their bodies towards each other.

"So he saw you naked? He saw you naked before I did?" Gaaras voice screamed punishment even thought it was below a whisper. "It happened ages ago, Gaara. That doesn't matter now," Naruto tried to reason. "Besides, we-we're all guys so it's not like we all don't have the same thing. I had a towel on so he saw what everyone else saw. You're the only person who's seen all of me. So please. Don't do this," Naruto continued. He hated when Gaara got like this. He said that he would leave if he hit again, but he hasn't hit him, but found smaller ways to bruise him a little. Naruto would count that as 'hitting' but in the back of his head he would reason with himself on why he can't leave Gaara.

The man was sad.

Gaara had a terrible upbringing. His father trying to kill him every chance he got because he believed he was a monster. His mom dying giving birth to him. He was ostracized by the whole village and the only people he considers family is also afraid of him. As time went, Gaara turned less scary and he was able to get along with his siblings more but not his dad. His dad still hated him for taking away the love of his life and even ordered people to kill him, but they failed, Gaara getting the upper hand. He didn't murder them. Just greatly injured them. He decided it would be best to leave and had gone to Konoha to find a new life. And didn't regret it because he was finally able to find the sunlight he's always wanted. Naruto was the first person to accept him for who he was. Who talked to him like he was a regular human being.

Gaara looked at Naruto, his grip becoming loose as he caressed the mans face. "Okay. I'm sorry," Gaara apoligized as he turned towards the hot springs, leaving Naruto to himself. He watched his back as he left him, his hand rubbing at his chin. He yelped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned around to meet ebony eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke! Hi!" Naruto tried to act calm but was still shaken. Sasuke saw this and squinted his eyes, looking up when Gaara walked inside the men's room to the hot springs. "Did he do something?" Sasuke blatantly asked.

"What?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. He knew what Sasuke was asking but he doesn't want any drama right now so he played ignorant once again with his best friend. "Don't play stupid, Usurantonkachi. What did he do?" Sasuke asked again. His voice leaking with malice.

"Nothing. He didn't do anything. He just got a bit angry when I explained we went to a hot spring way back when," Naruto chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sasuke squinted at him in disbelief. "That happened ages ago. Why the fuck is he getting angry now? You didn't even know him back then," Sasuke argued. "Haha, yea. Gaara gets jealous easily so…..Ah! But no worries, Teme! Everything is fine! Seriously!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke lifted his hand to rub at Narutos cheek. Ebony eyes looking deep into the sea. "If he fucks up. He's dead," Sasuke stated. Naruto blushed, his heart beating fast as leaned into his hand. "Of course, my knight in shining armor,"

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she made her way over, the two of them quickly moving away from each other. "There you are! I was looking all over for you!" Sakura smiled. She stopped to see Naruto standing close to Sasuke. She squinted at him with a questioning gaze. "Ah, I should uh, go. Gaara is probably wondering where I am. Don't want to get him angry…See you!" Naruto turned on his feet as he went inside the men's room.

"What were you two talking about?" Sakura asked as she tried to grab onto Sasukes arm but he turned and started walking towards the room. Sakura was left there, angry that Sasuke was still paying more attention to Naruto even though he was with her. She really hated Naruto.

::+::

Naruto was outside sitting by the lake. Thinking about his relationship with Gaara. He knew it was somewhat unhealthy but he couldn't bring himself to leave the man. When he's not being…mean, he was actually very caring and sweet. He did love him. But it still doesn't compare to what he feels for Sasuke. But it's not like that matters because it was clear to him that Sasuke and Sakura were in some kind of relationship. He caught them kissing once and he didn't bring it up with Sasuke because by the looks of it he wanted to keep it a secret. Yes, it hurt a bit. Deep down Naruto wanted to believe that one day he could make Sasuke his but that scene crushed him.

There was nothing he could do about it now though. He was with Gaara. He heard rustling and turned to see a pair of Ebony eyes staring down at him.

"Needed to get away too?" Naruto asked as he turned back to the lake in front of him. "Hn," was the only response he got from Sasuke who proceeded to sit next to him.

"Gaaras asleep. He always sleeps after some form of bathing," Naruto answered Sasukes unasked question. "Hn," Was his reply.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, Sasuke stealing small glances at the blonde next to him who was busy looking at the small fishes, a small smile on his face.

"Do you think I'm making the right decision?" Naruto whispered underneath his breath, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear him. The raven turned to look at Naruto fully, a confused look on his face. "About?"

"Gaara,"

"Ah," Sasuke turned to look at the sky as he pondered that question. He wanted to tell Naruto to break up with him but he knew that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Are you happy with him?" Sasuke finally asked. Naruto sank his hand into the water, the fishes swimming away but some being daring and staying in place.

"Before I got together with him there was someone else that I loved deeply. I loved him so much but I knew that he wouldn't like me that way. So when Gaara asked me out it thought that it was an opportunity. An opportunity to forget about him," Naruto started. Sasuke didn't speak up, knowing that the blonde wasn't done with his story. But he had to wonder who this man was. Who was it that Naruto loved deeply. He crossed his legs and turned his body to face Naruto as he continued.

"It's been months and I do love Gaara. He has a heart. But he doesn't have all of it. A while I realized that I sill love him. But it's not like I can do anything because he has a girlfriend. It always hurts whenever I see them together. I wish I was a girl so I can be his girlfriend sometimes. But then I remember about Gaara and I start hating myself because it's not right to him. I can understand why he gets angry. He's not very trustworthy and yet he puts all his trust in me. So I can understand why he gets angry whenever I'm friendly with another guy. It doesn't mean he should do what he does but he's afraid of losing me. But sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we didn't get together. What would have happened if he didn't get a girlfriend," Naruto lifted his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself.

"And when I get those thoughts I can't help but think of what could have been if I just told him how I felt," Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who was staring at him with admiration. Even on this dark night, Naruto was still able to shine he thought to himself. He could see the sadness in Narutos eyes and really wanted to ask who was it that held his affection like that.

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke like he really wanted to say something but he sighed and turned back to look at the lake. "I'm happy," Naruto finally answered. "But I know I would be happier with him," Naruto finished.

He wanted Sasuke. He really did. But he knew he was taken. And he couldn't just leave Gaara. He hated the position he was in. He turned to Sasuke once more and was taken aback when the man was a few inches from his face. They both were still as they gazed into each others eyes. With no warning Sasuke leaned in and pecked Naruto on the lips and quickly pulled away. Narutos eyes widened at his actions, a blush tainting his cheeks.

"Sa-Wa-Huh-" Naruto wasn't able to speak anymore when Sasuke kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss. Sasuke didn't know what came over him. All he knew is that right there, right then, he wanted Naruto. He wanted him bad and he didn't care who saw. Naruto kissed him back just as passionately and he was starting to believe that this was nothing but a dream but then he realized that it wasn't and put his hands between their bodies to push Sasuke back, his eyes widening in terror.

"Why?" Was all Naruto could muster up to say. Sasuke held his face in his hands. "Leave Gaara," Sasuke dodged Narutos question. "Leave him and come with me. I'll treat you so much better," Sasuke rubbed at his cheeks tenderly.

This is what Naruto wanted. This is all he ever wanted. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to be with Sasuke. He was about to answer the raven but his heart sank when he heard someone say his name.

"Naruto," The voice spoke with animosity. Sasuke cursed underneath his breath as Naruto pushed him off and turned to look at Gaara who glared at him with a murderous intent.

"Gaara this- It's not-I didn't," Naruto couldn't form the words he wanted to say. He didn't know what to say. His current boyfriend just saw him kissing the man who Naruto has loved since only god knows how long. Of course, Gaara doesn't know that. He doesn't need to know that. Gaara stepped over to Naruto and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up. His wrist was feeling pain but he let it happen. He messed up. He knew he did. Gaara trusted him and he got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. He deserved whatever was coming the blonde thought.

"We're going home," Gaara finally spoke through the deafening silence.

Naruto looked at him, his eyes glossy with unshed tears as he turned to look at the raven on the floor. Naruto didn't have a say when he was tugged harshly by the red head. He turned back to look at Sasuke who was looking at him with determination.

Sasuke sat there for only god knows how long. That's not the way he planned the night to go. He got up and dusted off his Yukata as he made his way back into the inn. When he got in he saw that everyone minus Chouji, Ino, Hinata and Tenten was standing in the common area.

Sasuke looked at them, waiting for them to talk.

"Naruto left," Kiba spoke up first.

"I know,"

"You know? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You knew he was leaving? You knew that Gaara would drag him away? He didn't say anything. Naruto looked like he was in shock! What did you do Uchiha?!" Kiba yelled, worried for his friend.

"I kissed him," Sasuke saw no need to lie.

Everyone looked at him, shock written on their faces, disgust in Sakura's eyes. Not towards Sasuke of course.

"You what?" Shikamaru spoke up this time, not believing his ears.

"I kissed him. Pushed him down and kissed him. Then Gaara showed up and took him away," Sasuke ran his hand across his hair as he looked out the window towards the crescent moon.

"If anything happens to him it's on your head," Kiba gritted through clenched teeth.

"I take full responsibility,"

::+::

Naruto and Gaara made it to his apartment that morning Gaara quickly throwing their bags on the floor and dragging Naruto to the bedroom, his shouts to be let go going unheard. Gaara threw Naruto onto the floor and stood over him, the blonde looking up at him angrily for being treated this way. He didn't even let him explain what happened.

"I trusted you," Gaara spat.

"I know but please let me explain," Naruto pleaded.

"No! You shut the fuck up!" He yelled grabbing Naruto by the hair and pulling him along to the bed. Naruto cried in pain as he was thrown onto the bed. His hands went to the head board and he could feel something being tied around them.

"I'm going to have to teach you who you belong to," Gaara glared down as he removed Narutos clothes.

"Gaara no! Don't do this! Please! That kiss meant nothing to me!" He lied.

Gaara moved his hand across Narutos face in a swift motion, a loud slap resonating through the room. Naruto coughed, his face being grabbed by Gaara. "You think I'm some idiot, don't you?"

"N-No. No I don't think that-" Another slap cut Naruto off from his sentence. Tears began to stream down his face, a bit of blood mixing in from his now chipped lips. Gaara placed himself between Narutos legs and with no warning pushed himself inside of Narutos tight hole. The boy cried out in pain, turning his head into his arm, the tears coming out faster.

"You did this. This is all your fault," Gaara panted as he started a dangerous pace, Naruto groaning in pain. "How could you do that to me Naruto? After all we've been through. I thought you loved me!" He sped up, feeling his orgasm coming.

He leaned down to lap at Narutos neck, biting down on the opposite side from where he had marked Naruto at the inn. Naruto hissed in pain as he continued to cry to himself, Gaaras seed spreading all over Narutos inside.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," Naruto chanted like a mantra.

Gaara took his face in his hands and wiped away his tears, leaning down to kiss his lips tenderly.

"You made me do this. I don't want to hurt you but you do things I don't like and this happens Naruto. You know what you have to do right?" Gaara asked as he rubbed Narutos cheek with his thumb. Naruto opened his eyes to look at Gaara who had the most loving expression.

"You can't see them anymore. They'll try to take you away from me. We can't have that happening. I love you so much Naruto. You're my sun. Without you it's so dark," Gaara hugged the boy underneath him. Narutos dull eyes stared up at the ceiling, tears continuing to flow down his face. He wanted his old Gaara back. The one that was so tender that one night at the club. He didn't think it would get like this. But even more, he wanted to run into Sasukes arm, away from this man. But now he knew he couldn't run. It was too late.

His Knight in Shinning Armor was gone for good.

* * *

 **SO! What did you think? Sorry for making Gaara the bad guy. Besides Sasuke he was the only other I ship with Naruto and his back story can explain his crazy antics well. But I do hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Depending on how many reviews I'll continue the story since this was an experiment story. So please review if you would like to see more. Check out my other stories too! See you, maybe!**

 **Ciaosu~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well it seems there were a lot of you who liked the story so I guess I can continue it lol. I'm glad you guys like the first chapter so I hope you like this one too._**

 ** _Warnings: Oocness, abuse, Boys love_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto~_**

* * *

"Naru! Naru! I want up! Please?" A young child about 4 or 5 yelled at the man, clenching his hands open and closed to put emphasis on his words. Naruto looked down at the young boy, a smile caressing his lips. He put down the dishes that he was currently doing, lucky for him he just finished that last cup, and turned around to pick the little bundle of Joy. "Why do you always bother me when you see me being busy with the chores?" Naruto laughed with a shake of the head, grabbing the last cup and putting it on the dish rack to dry. He turned with the boy in his arms and headed out of the kitchen towards the living room where Naruto sat down on the leather couch and moved the boy to sit on his lap. "Kai you are something else you know that?" Naruto commented on the bubbly joy that was pulling on his hair, but not hard enough to hurt the blonde.

"You really like my hair huh?" Naruto grabbed the boys' hand and moved it side to side. "Yes! Narus hair sun!" Kai yelled in excitement, his blue eyes sparkling with admiration. "Haha, well I'm glad you like it so much," Naruto laughed. He heard the sound of keys and looked towards the door, Kai getting excited at the sound. "They home!" He yelled, "Would you like to greet them in?" Naruto smiled, pushing the black hair out of his eyes. Kai nodded excitedly and Naruto got up holding onto Kai, placing him on his hip as they went towards the front door.

The door opened after a click and a woman who wore business attire walked in, her eyes quickly moving up when kai yelled, "Mommy!"

"Kai! Oh You scared me!" The lady yelled, happy that it was only his son. "Kai wanted to greet you," Naruto spoke up. "Welcome home mommy!" The child screamed happily. "Haha. And greeted you did. How are you Naruto? Did he give a hard time?" The woman asked, taking Kai into her arms after removing her shoes and moving inside more. "He was as peachy as usual, Ms. Hiroshi. No casualties," Naruto answered.

"That is so weird. All the other babysitters I would get would always complain that he was always causing havoc. I think kids just like you," Ms. Hiroshi commented as she walked towards the living room. "Well it might be because I am a kid at heart," Naruto laughed. "Well keep up the good work. Ever since you came into our life, my life has been so much easier," She put Kai down onto the sofa and reached into her bag, pulling out her wallet. "I'm glad that I am able to help you so much," Naruto chuckled to hide his embarrassment, lifting his arm to scratch the back of his head. Ms. Hiroshi took Narutos free hand and slid some money into it.

"Here's the money for today. Thank you so much Naruto," She smiled, picking up Kai when a soft yawn left his mouth. Naruto looked down to see that there was a hundred-dollar bill, scrunching up his brows in confusion he looked up and said, "Ms. Hiroshi, you gave me the wrong amount,"

"I did not. You earned this Naruto. I mean it when I say that you are the best thing that has happened to me recently," Ms. Hiroshi complimented, touching his face lovingly. "Naru best," Kai yawned into his mother's neck. "And Kai loves you. That's good enough of a reason to give you a tip. So stop complaining and just take it!" She reprimanded, putting her hand on her hip to emphasize the end of the conversation.

It was clear that no matter what Naruto said she wasn't going to take no as an answer so the blonde just smiled and put the money in his pocket. "I should be heading home now. Gaara will start blowing up my phone if I'm not home soon," Naruto gestured as he took out his phone to look at the time. "You…Is he treating you well?" Ms. Hiroshi questioned, her tone that of a worried mother.

Ms. Hiroshi is one of Narutos' long time customer for babysitting. They met at the daycare Naruto works at part time when he's not in school. Kai had really taken a liking to him and was telling him all about his mother. Explaining that she was always tired when she got home so she couldn't play with him. When she came to pick him up, Naruto explained to Ms. Hiroshi that he was a part time babysitter and was wondering if she needed help at home. Ms. Hiroshi took his offer and has been grateful ever since. Naruto had explained to her that he had a male lover but Ms. Hiroshi accepted him with open arms, saying that what he was didn't matter to her.

One day when Ms. Hiroshi came home early she has saw Naruto on the couch, watching T.v, knowing that Kai must be asleep. She saw the blonde stretch and noticed the small bruises that were creeping up his arms. She gasped, making the blonde turn to her as he quickly put on his sweater. She asked if Kai had done that to him but Naruto reassured her that it was not him and that he was lifting some boxes and they fell on him. Ms. Hiroshi knew a liar when she saw one and called bullshit, excusing her mouth afterwards. Being the smart woman that she is, she brought up Narutos significant and the look he gave her told her everything. She threatened to call the police on him but Naruto said she couldn't. And when asked why Naruto explained that he can't call the police on someone who was to be the leader of the city.

Ms. Hiroshi, amazed that the man in front of her was dating the son of the city's' leader was also angered that there was nothing she could do. Naruto reassured her that it was an accident and that he is a very sweet man with a not so well temper, and that it doesn't happen often. It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't all of the truth. Ms. Hiroshi wanted to keep pestering him but Naruto stopped her when he said he needed to get home to cook dinner. The mother handed Naruto his pay for the day and told him that if he ever needed a place to get away then he was welcomed to stay there when needed.

Naruto spent a few times sleeping on her couch.

"Oh, Yes. Everything has been fine lately. Gaara has been working more so I don't see him as much," Naruto smiled, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack when they made their way towards the door. "I only really see him during the weekends if I'm not at school working or here babysitting and sometimes dinner when he finishes all his work," He continued putting on the piece of clothing to keep him from the cold. "I think that's a sign for you to leave him," The mother grunted, her eyes looking to the side in displeasure.

"Ms. Hiroshi, please," Naruto chuckled. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Hana? You've been working for me for almost a year! You're practically family," Ms. Hiroshi complained. "I don't think your boyfriend would like it if we got to familiar," Naruto smirked, opening the door and stepping outside after he put on his sneakers. Ms. Hiroshi blushed and looked to the child sleeping in her arms. "He likes you too you know. He wouldn't mind," She spoke silently, a bit embarrassed and thoughtful of not wanting to wake up Kai.

"I take it things are going well then,"

"Yes. We are having dinner this weekend. Why don't you stop by and join us?" Ms. Hiroshi insisted.

"Now you know I can't do that. You barely get to see him as is, why would I ruin your night together?" Naruto crossed his arms, shifting his weight to his left side. "He wouldn't mind,"

"But I would. Maybe next time. You enjoy your weekend with him. And if Kai gives you trouble, give me a call," Naruto smiled, looking down at the boy who shifted in Ms. Hiroshis arms. Said woman let out at sigh, knowing she wasn't going to win this one. "But come for dinner one day?"

"One day. Good night Ms. Hiroshi," Naruto waved as he headed down the stairs towards the gate. "Good night Naruto. Be safe,"

Naruto walked up the block and made his way towards a Black Mercedes-Benz GLS450. He grabbed the handle, the car unlocking itself, and jumped into the driver's seat, closing the door after him. He let out a breath, the cold winter air making it visible. He pressed the button to turn on his car, his baby roaring to life. He quickly turned on the heater, sitting and basking in the warmth that was now hitting his face. He laid back into the seat when he was brought out of the comfort when something in his pocket started to vibrate. He quickly took his phone out of his pocket and slid the phone to answer already knowing who it was.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the car, about to head out right now," Naruto answered as he slid on his seatbelt. "Why does she always keep you so long after she gets back?" The man grunted from the other side. "Gaara, she's a sweet lady. I like talking to her. Plus, she always comes back from a long day of work. The least I can do is keep her company for a bit so she's not lonely all the time," Naruto complained. "So you like spending more time with her than me then?" Gaara asked, his tone slipping to nothing but suspicion. Naruto let out an annoyed sigh. "Love. You know that your company is always wanted. I love spending time with you more than anyone else," Naruto smiled, knowing that he'll be a bit lenient now that he used his pet name. It was silent for a minute and Naruto pressed down on the break, pressing the button until it was on reverse.

"Hurry home," Gaara finalized as he hung up the phone, making Naruto listen to the dead tone. Naruto threw his phone onto the passenger seat, his head hitting the steering wheel. He didn't hate Gaara, but the man was suffocating. He lifted up his right hand to look at the golden ring that was perfectly fitted onto his ring finger. He let out a shaky sigh. He was bounded to the man. And this was the only time, besides the time when Gaara was home late from work or when Kai was asleep in bed, he had to himself where he can really sit down and think. Think about their relationship, think about his friends, think about Sasuke.

After that fateful night Naruto wishes he could forget, they had packed their bags and moved to Sunagakure. Trying to explain why to his mother while sporting nothing but bruises on him was one of the scariest things he had to do.

" _Naruto! What the hell happened to you?!" The blonde mother yelled as she stood up from her desk and made her way over to her child, lifting her hands to grab his face, smoothing over the bruise on his cheek. "Haha, I got beat up," Naruto chuckled as if it was nothing._

" _Why are you laughing? This is serious. Who hurt you?" Tsunade yelled, angrily that someone would hurt someone so precious, of course she would never tell him that. It would give away her tough look. "It was last night. It was dark so I didn't see who it was," He lied._

" _They attacked you last night? Weren't you at the hot springs?" She asked confused but still looking at his injuries. She turned to his neck to see a bite mark there, and squinted her eyes, analyzing the mark. "Yea, uh, I went out for a walk, and they….yea…" Naruto couldn't really find the words to say, the thought of lying to his mother hurting him greatly. "Naruto," Tsunade spoke up, Narutos hair sticking up in the back of his neck because he was scared whenever she used that threating tone with him. "Y-yes?"_

" _What did they do to you?" Tsunade stepped away and got a good look at Naruto, said man averting his eyes to the side so he didn't have to look at his mothers angry, yet knowing eyes. "Naruto!"_

" _Nothing! They only hit me!"_

" _Then explain the bite marks," She spoke calmly, her sons hand shooting up to said bite mark. Naruto stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "Naruto look at me,"_

 _Naruto looked up into her eyes, tears wanting to beak free but he held them back, he made the woman in front of him worried enough. "Naruto were you…. Were you raped?" Tsunades eyes hardened with anger and sadness. Naruto shook his head, "No," He lied. "Gaara and I, we um…" He started, not knowing how else to explain the bite marks. "Oh," Was all she said, walking up to him and cupping his cheeks. "And you aren't lying to me?" Tsunade asked, knowing fully well that her son was lying, and there must be a reason as to why. "Yes. I'm telling the truth. Gaara got mad and said he didn't want it to happen again…so we came home," Naruto grabbed his mother's hands, removing them from his face. "But this isn't the reason why I came to you," Naruto chuckled, Tsunade looking at him a bit skeptically._

" _I'm going to Sunagakure for school," Naruto smiled, looking into the shocked eyes of his mother. "What? I thought you were staying here. We have the best school, and you already got accepted to the college you wanted to get into. Why throw that away?" Tsunade asked, confused as to what was going through the blondes' head. "I know, but I thought it would be nice to expand my horizons. Plus, you are the one who would always tell me that I need to get out of the city more. So, I thought now is a good chance as any," Naruto explained, playing with the hair on the back of his neck, nervous of what Tsunade might say. "Is Gaara making you move? I already don't like him and if I find out he's the one behind this-"_

" _Mom, please. I just want a change of scenery. Believe me okay?" Naruto sighed with a smile, happy that his mother cared about him so much. Tsunade stared at him for a few more minutes before she let out a defeated sigh as she stepped back to lean on her desk. "Fine. I get it. But if I find out that he's behind this-"_

" _He's not," Naruto lied, hating that his mother was so perceptive. "When are you leaving?"_

" _I thought I'd check out the school first before applying so we'll be leaving sometime this week during the weekend. We already started packing and the pick up guys should be here Thursday," the blonde explained. "So soon?" The leader frowned. "Yea, the sooner the better. Need to make sure everything is in order, isn't that what you taught me?" Naruto smirked. "Don't use my words against me boy," Tsunade grunted, emanating a chuckle from the boy. "So, you are really set on leaving?"_

" _Yea, I'm sorry it ended up this way,"_

" _No, you're an adult now. Who am I to keep you from your dream. Just make sure you keep those grades up understand? If I find out you failed a single one you are coming home. No one needs to know I raised an idiot," Tsunade lectured. "Ow, that hurts," Naruto pouted, tapping his heart for emphasis. Tsunade stood back up and walked over to Naruto stopping a few inches away from him. She lifted up her hands to cup Narutos face again, rubbing her hands against the small whiskers he had on his cheeks. "You make sure to take care of yourself. I already lost one important person. I don't need to lose another," Tsunade sighed, staring in the ocean blue eyes that belonged to Naruto. With no warning, Naruto threw his arms over Tsunades back, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. One of Tsunades hand moved to the crook of Narutos back, soothing out the wrinkles of his shirt, the other one going to move across yellow locks._

" _I'll miss you," Naruto breathed in, wanting to remember everything about his mother before he leaves. "I'll miss you too. Call me whenever you can. I'll always pick up for you," Tsunade smiled an uncharacteristic smile. Naruto pulled away, and looked her in the eyes, his eyes twinkling with unshed tears. "Thanks mom,"_

" _Of course, son,"_

After that Naruto had gone home, continued packing and left on that upcoming Thursday without telling any of his friends, leaving it to Tsunade to tell them when they got back from their trip. He knew they didn't take it very well when his phone started to blow up with angry texts from them calling him a jerk and the likes. He knew they didn't mean it but it was nice to know they cared. Even now he still talks to some of them. Shikamaru and Kiba being the people he talks to the most since they know him so well. He hasn't talked to them in a while, Gaara being jealous of the communication so he had to change his number, the only person he could call was his mother since Gaara had to have relations with her since they were both leaders and they were in a treaty. He also had Sasuke in his contact, saved under a different name. He knew his number by hard but the man had texted him, before Gaara got to his phone, explaining that he did not regret kissing him but he regrets that he was the cause of him leaving. Naruto didn't know how to reply so he simply sent back an "It's okay."

He saved his number after, but never talked to him again.

Naruto was brought back from his thoughts, his eyes opening, confused of when he closed them. He leaned up, and removed his foot from the breaks. He removed himself from the parking spot and set the car to drive to be greeted by his loving husband.

Naruto walked into the house, quickly making his way over to the heater and switching it on. Afterwards he took the time to look around realizing something was missing.

 _Where's Gaara?_ Naruto thought, his face scrunching up in confusion. "Gaara?" Babe?" he shouted as he made his way back to the living room, looking towards the veranda to see the lights off. _Not there,_ He thought, turning on his feet as he made his way towards the bedroom. He opened the door and flicked on the lights, to be treated to absolutely nothing, a questioning gaze towards the big suitcase sitting at the end of the bed. Naruto was starting to get angry due to the fact that the man wanted him to rush home and he wasn't even there to greet him. He walked back towards the kitchen and stopped when he noticed the figure sitting at the island. He walked closer to it, their red hair telling Naruto who it was. He let out a sigh when he saw the empty bottle of beer and was reluctant to wake the man up.

He knew Gaara wasn't the best type of person when drunk, a bruise on the side of his leg reminding him that. He watched the man breathe before deciding otherwise and going to the stove, deciding that he'll let the man get up himself than get hit because he was woken up. Naruto looked at the time and decided that instead he'll go ahead and start dinner.

About an hour passed and Gaara started to wake up, the smell of a cooked meal making his way to his nose. He slowly leaned up to see that Naruto was standing in front of the sink watching the dishes he used to make dinner.

"Naruto," His hoarse voice spoke up, said man turning and smiling at the man before turning back and finishing up the dishes. "Hello, sleepy head,"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" The red head man said, standing up and walking over to the garbage can, throwing away the bottle. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up. Plus if I did, you would have gone to the bedroom and I would have to go get you so it saved me the walk. That and I liked watching you sleep. It's cute," Naruto half lied. The blonde jumped when he felt hands wrap around his waist, the man leaning back into the warmth. "Dinner smells delicious," Gaara commented as he nuzzled his head on Narutos shoulder, turning his head and kissing the man's neck.

"Gah! Gaara no!" Naruto chuckled. "Let me finish so I can serve dinner," He said as he wiped down the last plate and put it on the drying rack. Gaara continued to kiss the crook of Narutos neck, the blonde letting out a quiet moan as he turned his head to the side giving his husband more access.

"We can eat later. Today was a stressful day for me. Won't you help me relax?" Gaara complained, his hands moving underneath Narutos shirt and upwards, a small gasp escaping the blondes mouth. "What-What happened?"

"I'm being forced to go to Kirigakure. The leader, Mei Terumi, wants to talk about a treaty. Our cities haven't been in the nicest terms and everyone thinks it's a good Idea if we try to make peace with the new Mizukage," Gaara kissed his neck more, his pants becoming tight, Naruto feeling the tight problem on his back. "So then, you're leaving?" Naruto breathed. He was caught by surprise when he was flipped over and met with sea green eyes looking down at him.

"That's right. I'll be gone for about a week. So you better not try anything funny understand?" Gaara squinted at the man in front of him with stern eyes. Naruto shook his head enthusiastically, knowing that if he didn't answer him right away nothing good will come of it. Gaara let out a small sigh, lifting his hands and touching his lover's cheeks.

"It's really hard to trust you, you know. You're always around other guys. I get scared that they might take you away from me. And when I think about that it gets me so angry," He spoke silently as his hand roamed down the side of his arms, the red head grabbing onto Narutos left hand and holding it up, pressing his thumb hard onto the palm of his hand. Naruto didn't react.

Since he wasn't able to feel the pain Gaara was probably inflicting on him.

"We wouldn't want a repeat of last time. I'm glad the burn marks didn't leave a scar on your beautiful hands," He brought up the hand he was holding to his face and placed a small kiss on it, staring into the sea blue that were Narutos eyes. Narutos breath hitched, not wanting to remember that night.

"I love you so much Naruto, and I'm all you have. So you need to promise me. Promise me that you won't let another man touch you while I'm gone,"

Naruto shivered in his grasp from fear, hating the man standing in front of him right now. Gaara grabbed onto his wrist and held it tight making the man wince. "Promise me!"

"I promise!" Naruto yelled. "You promise what?" Gaara edged.

"I-I promise I won't let another…Another man t-touch me…" Naruto whispered underneath his breath, but loud enough for Gaara to hear. "Good. That's a good boy," Gaara smiled as he leaned down to take Narutos lips. A sick emotion started to accumulate in the Uzumaki's stomach. He reluctantly opened his mouth when Gaara bit down on his lips, Naruto not even putting up a fight and letting the man do whatever he wants. Naruto hated that his body was sensitive to the touch that even when he didn't want to his body would still react.

The blonde let a moan escape when Gaara slid his leg between Narutos legs. "Ga-Gaara. The food. I…Hn…I need to turn it off or it'll…It'll burn," Naruto got out, one hand trying to reach for the stove, the other pushing at Gaaras chest. "Let it burn," Gaara whispered as he continued attacking Narutos neck.

"What? No! You called me to get over here to cook for you and now you're just going to let it burn?" Naruto cried angrily, finally pushing the man away, Gaara squinting at him. "I spent my time cooking that for you!" Naruto walked over and turned off the stove.

"And since it's my food I can choose what to do with it,"

"Gaara that's not how it works," Naruto turned around to stare angrily at the man, the red head staring at him like he's lost his mind. "Naruto," He spoke in the tone that made the Uzumaki shiver. "Come here," he demanded. Naruto stood in his spot and crossed his arms. He hated this. He hated whenever he fought with Gaara because it only leads to one direction.

Him getting hurt.

Of course, he tries to fight back, but most of the time it never works. For someone a bit skinnier than himself, Gaara was strong.

"I said come here. Don't make me go over to you," Gaara demanded once again with the point of his finger. Naruto huffed out a breath and made his way over to the man standing right in front of him. Gaaras hand shot up and grabbed onto his chin. Naruto grunted in pain, one of his hand grabbing onto Gaaras wrist, trying to pull the hand away from his face. "Why are you being so disobedient?" Gaara whispered, his see green eyes glaring down at the vibrant blue. "I'm not some dog," Naruto spat.

"Don't talk back to me!" Gaara yelled gripping Narutos chin harder, his other hand going to the back of his head and grabbing his hair. Naruto winced at the pain. "Fine, you want me to eat the food? I'll eat it." Gaara let go of Naruto and went around him to get to the stove. He took out two plates from the cabinet and started to serve the food. He took both plates and set them on the Island, taking a seat afterwards. He looked up to meet Narutos confused look and smirked at the man.

"What are you waiting for? Come over here. I'm going to eat," Gaara sighed. Naruto was skeptical, freaked out at his sudden mood swings. He stepped over to the seat next to Gaara and sat down. Gaara pushed one of the plates to him and he started digging into his food. Naruto grabbed the fork that Gaara had grabbed for him but quickly dropped it when Gaara smacked his hand with his spoon. "What are you doing?"

"Ok, OW! What the fuck Gaara? I'm about to eat, what does it look like?" Naruto tried to pick up his spoon again, but Gaara took his fork and slammed it next to his hand, missing Naruto by a few inches. Narutos eyes widened when he saw the fork that was now residing a few inches from his hands. "You aren't eating. You said the food was mine and I said I was going to eat. You're going to wait till I'm done," Gaara started, removing the fork and continuing to eat his food. Naruto was about to speak up but Gaara slammed his fork into a piece of meat, all while staring directly at Naruto.

"Do you have something to say about that?" Gaara questioned. Naruto stared out him and then let out a shaky sigh.

"No, sir," He answered underneath his breath.

"Good. Is this how you want to spend our last night together? You know you do this to me? You just get me so angry. Why can't you just do what I say?" Gaara sighed angrily.

"It's so hard to trust you sometimes. I tell you to stay away from guys and you always make friends with them. Why do you keep doing this to me, Naruto?" Gaara continued to eat, staring at the man who wasn't meeting his eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Gaara smacked his hand down making Naruto jump in his seat. He turned his eyes to look at Gaara. "I leave tomorrow morning. You better not try to get close to anyone while I'm gone. Remember that I'm the only one left for you. You don't have your friends. And your family is far away. I'm all you have and you better remember that. And don't think I won't have people keeping tabs on you," Gaara finished, eating the last piece of meat.

Naruto didn't notice he was shedding a few tears when he lifted his hand to scratch at his eye. Gaara got up and walked over to Naruto, cupping his cheeks. "I'm only this hard on you because I love you so much. Whenever I think someone is about to take you from me I just get so scared," Gaara rubbed circles on Narutos skin. "You understand, right? Why I do what I do?" he asked, wiping the tears from Narutos eyes. The man nodding his head in understanding. "Good. You're my first love and I wouldn't give you up for the world. I love you my wonderful wife," Gaara leaned down to peck Naruto on the lips.

"Eat, then come to bed. I want to feel all of you before we go to sleep," Gaara whispered into his ear before straightening up and heading out of the kitchen.

Naruto breathed in heavily and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked down at his food and knew it was cold. He stood up, grabbing some wrapping and putting it over the plate.

He lost his appetite.

He put the plate in the fridge and just stood in front of it, feeling the small breeze leaving the thing. Naruto genuinely didn't know what to think. Yes, he understands why Gaara was the way he was. Yes, he understands that it was his fault. Gaara wasn't this bad before. Yes, Sasuke was one of the reasons he got a bit worse. All the men that would come onto Naruto making the man turn much much worse.

After that one incident where Gaara had caught him holding hands with one of his friends, Sora, he promised himself that he would never let another human of the same sex touch him. And besides, after that he never saw Sora again. The smell of burning skin was the worst thing he has ever smelled and he would like to stay away from that.

He's happy that he doesn't abuse him as much, which to him means that he might be getting better. But the word abuse doesn't. Naruto loves Gaara, he's his first love and he helps him with all his problems, even if he might be the cause of most of them. But he can't leave him. He has no one. And he's afraid of what the man might do if he tried.

Naruto turned around slowly, holding onto his right hand, feeling at the padded skin. Not like he could actually feel anything with his left hand. He slowly made his way over to his bedroom not noticing when Gaara walked out of the joint bathroom in nothing but a towel. He walked over to the bed and stared down at it, still lost in his thoughts. Gaara grabbed onto his waist and laid his chin onto his golden locks.

"I don't know how I'll live for the next week knowing that I won't be able to touch your soft skin," Gaara started to whisper, his voice husky as he slid his hand underneath Narutos shirt, sliding up his toned stomach. "Or smell your beautiful scent of an ocean breeze," He continued as he sniffed his hair holding him tighter. Naruto turned in his embrace and looked into his sea green eyes that showed nothing but love for him. A small blush appearing on his tan skin. "Or your beautiful eyes," Gaara finished as he kissed Naruto above his eyes.

"When did you become such a flirt?" Naruto chuckled, forgetting all his problems and smiling up at his husband. He lifted his hands and ran them through Gaaras hair. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you in that club. I don't know what I'll do if you were to ever leave me. I'd go crazy. I just love you so much," Gaara whispered once more. Naruto wrapped his arms around his shoulders, loving that Gaara was acting like the man he fell in love with.

"Well, you better give me a weeks' worth of loving so you don't forget me," Naruto smirked, Gaara returning it with one of his own, his eyes heated.

"My pleasure," Gaara agreed, his lips smacking onto his lovers.

::+::

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled from across the hall. The raven head let out an annoyed sigh and turned to her, knowing it was no use trying to ignore her. "What?"

"Is it true you were chosen to be one of the exchange students to go to a neighboring school and attend classes at their college?" Sakura cried sadly. Sasuke sighed once again as he turned and headed to his class, not answering the woman. "Wait, so it's true?!" Sakura followed. "Are you going to go? You can turn it down, can't you?" She questioned. "And what if I don't want to?" Sasuke answered with a question of his own.

"So you're actually going? Why can't you just stay?" Sakura pouted, not like Sasuke was looking at her to take effect. "Because I don't want to? Honestly, I'd rather be elsewhere than have to be here with you," Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time. "Seriously Sakura, back off," Sasuke grunted as he walked into his class. "Aww, you're only saying that. You don't mean it!" Sakura laughed, walking behind him.

"Hey Sasuke," Shikamaru greeted, the man giving him a nod to show he acknowledged his presence. "Congrats by the way. For being chosen to be an exchange student I mean," Shikamaru yawned. "Must be exciting to leave to another school for a week. I'm jealous. You'll be able to try new food!" Choji spoke from beside the tired man. "What do you mean? I'll be lonely here without him," Sakura cried once again. "If that's the case, I think Sasuke needs this little impromptu vacation," Ino laughed from the seat over. "Shut up Ino Pig! What do you know?" Sakura glared the blonde down. "No need to bite, you flat chested freak. I'm only saying that it'll be good for him since he has been working so hard. Over there he doesn't have to focus on work as much as see what the kids there do with their time and the sort," Ino explained.

"And how would you know that?" Sakura questioned, confused that the girl knew so much. "Cause, I was chosen to go too you Bozo," Ino grinned, holding up two fingers in victory. "What? Are you two going to the same place?!" Sakura shouted, not caring about the others in the class staring at them. "No. Each student is chosen to go to a different place to learn more about the city and its people. And by the end of it we need to write a paper to the Hokage about our findings. Lucky for us, the Hokage is Narutos mom and she's a pretty laid back, so we won't have to right too much," Ino sighed happily.

"So then where are you goin?" Sakura continued with her questions. "We have a choice of weather we want to stay close or far, so I choose Yukigakure in the Land of Snow. I wanted to go somewhere people don't usually go, and that one sounded pretty," Ino smiled in a daze. "Make sure you bring me back some food, Ino!" Choji smiled around a bag of chips. "I'll think about it," Ino grunted.

"So then where are you going Sasuke?" Sakura asked wondering where the raven was heading off to. "Sunagakure," was all he said, looking at the teacher that walked in. Sakura looked at him, her eyes a bit dilated.

"Oh! You'll be able to see Naruto! It's been almost 3 years since we last saw him. Kiba'll be angry when he finds out your going there. Haha, he'll probably give you a message to give him," Choji commented. "Yea, and it'll be nothing but hate words, how annoying," Shikamaru added.

"Actually, I heard something the other day about Naruto," Ino spoke up quietly.

"What is it?" Sasuke turned to the girl who piqued his interest. Everyone else kept quiet and looked at her giving her the go ahead to speak. "Well, working in a flower shop you tend to hear a lot of rumors. So the other day this business guy walks in with a bunch of other people and I thought it was weird cause they looked so classy and-"

"Get to the point Ino," Choji spoke up over his mouth full of chips, knowing the girl can go hours with talking before getting to the point.

"Fine. Well, it turns out that those guys just came back from Sunagakure and were talking about Gaara and his husband," Ino explained.

"Husband? Surely you don't mean?" Shikamaru questioned skeptically. "Yea, I thought so too, but they said his name loud and clear. But when they described him it didn't sound like him at all," Ino answered a bit concerned for her friend. "Gaara and Naruto are married?" Choji coughed on his chips. "Yea, and to top it off, Gaara is the leader of Sunagakure," Ino continued. Sasuke kept a stoic face, but he was seething on the inside. He can't blame Naruto for not telling him, but it would had been a little less painful to hear it from him and not some girl who heard it from strangers. There's also the question for how long? How long had those two been married and how come there wasn't any type of news of Gaara becoming the leader or the two of them getting married. Did it happen before or after Gaara became leader? There were so many questions going through his head and instead of saying anything he turned around and leaned onto his arm as he stared at the nothingness in front of him.

"Wow…To think Naruto is living the life over there. When do you guys leave?" Sakura spoke up, wanting to change the subject, not liking the fact that Naruto was better off than her in some way.

"Tomorrow," The raven and blonde answered in unison, Sakuras eyes widening in sadness.

"All right class, take out your textbooks and turn to page 325!" The teacher yelled. "Class is starting so get out of here Sakura," Ino whispered to the shocked Sakura. The pink haired girl turned around and headed out of the class room.

 _Sanugakure?_ Sakura thought as she made her way to her locker. _Naruto is there,_ she continued in her head. _Sasuke is going there to see Naruto?_ She questioned. After Naruto had left them, Sasuke had become more secluded, one of the few people he talked to was Kiba, but it was mostly him yelling at Sasuke for being such an idiot.

Sasuke has never gone to Sakura after that, but that didn't stop Sakura from pursuing him. He knew that there was something going on between the two of them but she never questioned it. She was just happy that she was useful to him when he came looking for him. But that was only because Naruto was out of the picture. Or was it because of Naruto, she thought to herself once more. She didn't know what was going on but she was determined to find out. A small smile appeared on her lips when she thought of how she was going to get over there. Opening her locker, she grabbed her bag and headed to the Hokages office, whistling happily all the way there.

::+::

Naruto woke up the next day, his back sore from all the loving Gaara gave him last night. He looked at the alarm and saw that it was 8 in the morning. He didn't have class today so sleeping in was the only option he had for the rest of the morning.

A few hours passed when Narutos body was screaming for release. He yawned, his arms stretching above him in the process. He shoved the quilt off his body as he stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, lifting the toilet seat and relieving himself from the liquid that was about to burst out. He pulled his pants back up, flushing the toilet and making his way back to his room, throwing himself onto the bed once again. He looked at the clock to see that it was now a few minutes to 12. He sighed and thought he should start getting ready for the day. He leaned back up and grabbed Gaaras towel off the chair, looking at it for a bit.

The Gaara he saw last night was the man he fell in love with and he wonders what exactly causes him to switch between that Gaara and violent Gaara. He really wished he knew so then he can find a way to keep his Gaara around more. He shook the thought out of his head. He had a week to himself where he doesn't have to worry about anyone being violent with him, and he was going to enjoy it to the most. And the first thing he was going to do is take a shower.

Naruto was sitting on the counter drinking some juice while he was going through his mail on the computer. He saw a few from his art club members telling him about an exhibit that was going to happen soon and they wanted his opinion on what they should do. _I should probably go today and help them out…,_ Naruto thought to himself, taking a sip from his cup. He continued to scroll down when one of the emails stood out with the "Very important" exclamation points blinking red. He looked at it quizzically, opening to realize that it was from his English professor.

"Dear Naruto, I wish to inform you that you have been chosen to further the studies for one lucky student who will be attending our school for the next few days as an exchange student. Please arrive at school this Thursday before 12:30 in the teachers' office to meet the student so that you can be acquainted with your new friend. Sincerely, Professor Masutani. P.S. If you're late you're dead?" Naruto read the last part in a question, confused by the whole ordeal. He looked at the time on his laptop to see that it was 20 minutes after 12.

"AH!" Naruto yelled quickly getting up and running to the door, grabbing his keys and putting on his shoes. He yanked the door open and ran towards his car on the driveway, thankful that their door was an automated lock. He quickly jumped into the car seat, started up the car and pulled out of the driveway, rushing to his university.

::+::

Naruto ran down the hallway to where he will meet this new student. The blonde boy didn't even know his school had an exchange program. So, he was even more confused as to why they decided to choose him. He kept a low profile in the school, his only friends being those in the art club. He decided he'll bombard Mr. Masutani with questions and hopefully the man won't be too annoyed with him to give him some answers. He knocked on the door telling his name and hearing a not so please "enter". He opened the door to see his English professor staring at him with the "I knew this would happen" face.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle nervously at the man glaring daggers at him as he made his way over to stand in front of him, his hand going behind his head to scratch at it.

"Hello professor. Sorry I'm late. I didn't see the email till this morning since I was busy all day yesterday,"

"You had one job and you couldn't even deliver Naruto," Mr. Masutani grunted as he rubbed at his temples. "I don't want to hear an excuse. I already sent the boy to his class. You are to meet him in the art room at exactly 6:30pm. Do you understand me?" The professor reprimanded. "Yes sir," Naruto answered above a whisper. "Good,"

"But if I may a question?" Naruto spoke, the man in front of him nodding his head giving the confused blonde the go ahead.

"Why me? And since when did we have and exchange program?"

"Hmm, it started last year, but since it was new we didn't really advertise it as much. Now that we have participants thought we are making sure they have a good experience here so that when they report back it's nothing but noteworthy stuff. And to answer you first question, why not?"

Naruto tilted his head, more confused by that statement. The professor sighed and continued his explanation. "Not only are you the son to the Hokage but you are also married to the Kazukage. You have two powerful leaders in your life making you the best choice to show off our city. Plus, for an annoying brat you do have the highest grades in your department and the school so we must show off our greatest asset to the school," The professor grunted the last part embarrassed of what he said.

Naruto smiled, a blush becoming clear on his cheeks. "I understand. Thank you for choosing me," Naruto bowed. "Whatever. Just don't be late again. Now get out of here. I got work to do," Mr. Masutani shooed as he turned in his seat to tend to some papers. Naruto bowed again and walked out to of the office feeling giddy. He made his way to the art room, wanting to paint his feeling down. Plus, maybe he could finally help his friends with that small problem they emailed him about.

Naruto walked into the art room, and stepped to the side when he saw a bucket was heading his way.

"So, I take it you guys still don't know what to do for the exhibit," Naruto chuckled as he walked towards his classmates, his sentence coming out more a statement than a question. "Of course we don't! The exhibit is next Thursday and we don't have any good ideas," Ami, his female classmate, yelled at the blonde, as she continued to throw things over her shoulder while looking at some paintings. "We don't have any new paintings to show because everyone has been so busy with classes and work that they don't really have time to come over and paint stuff," Hosei, one of the first people he met at the school spoke up as he walked out of the supply room.

"Why don't we just take all the good paintings we have and put them up?" Naruto suggested as he grabbed onto an empty canvas and put it on an easel. "That's not good enough, Uzumaki! We have to do something grand! Show them something beautiful!" Ami cried as she stood up and went to the supply room and to get some paints for Naruto. All the club members knew that Naruto loved to paint while he thought, and they were okay with that because Naruto was the best artist in the club. Ami walked out of the supply room and handed the blonde a plate with an assortment of colors and a cup with different brushes.

"Ami is freaking out because there's a sponsor coming to the school next week while the festival is taking place and they are hoping they'll stop by the exhibition. She wants to make sure we have something so good that they'll have no choice but to check it out," Hosei explained as he went to stand next to Naruto as he started to make some marks on the canvas. "There's a festival next week?" Naruto asked as he continued his mark making.

"Yea. Did you not read any of the emails we sent you?" Ami asked annoyed. "Ah, well, with Kai, and school and Gaara it's really hard to have time to just sit down you know?" Naruto chuckled. "How's that going by the way?" Hosei asked. "What? Kai or Gaara?"

"Both," Hosei chuckled. "Ah well Kai is still a cutie and Gaara is out of the city for a week," Naruto smiled. Hosei was about to question the smile on Narutos face but Ami beat him to it by yelling "Well it doesn't matter now. You need to help us think something up!". "Hey, I'm just a member. You're the president so you need to come up with the ideas. I just follow," Naruto continued to paint. Hosei shook his head knowing that Naruto just dug his own grave.

"Fine! Then as president, Naruto Uzumaki, you are to have an Art demo in the exhibition," Ami smirked. Naruto stopped his brush stroke and turned to the girl, looking at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"You heard me. You are to do a live demo of your painting. As president, I can say that you are the best painter here at school and it's a waste you're trying to pursue a "career" as a teacher," Ami explained, Naruto grunting at Ami for making fun of his dream. "So, you can help the club by putting your artistic skills to good use! If the sponsor sees your painting it's a definite yes!" Ami continued. "I'm gonna have to agree with her on this. It was your paintings that raised us the money to continue this club," Hosei spoke up, defending Ami.

"Yea but they only bought them because I was dating Gaara and was afraid he'll come after them if they didn't. That was blood money," Naruto fought back. "Yea, but regardless, it saved us the club. So just imagine what it would be like when the sponsor is here and he finds out your married to the man in charge? That's like an open door for us," Ami smiled, grabbing onto Narutos hand and looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"You're using me Ami. You know I don't like being used," Naruto sighed at the woman in front of him. "What? No! Never!" Ami gasped. "You're just going to use your artistic creations to get the club what it wants," Ami smiled. "Still doesn't sound good," the blonde sighed. Ami let go of his hand and put them on her waist. "Come on! It'll be exposure! We're the only ones who get to see how awesome you are when you paint and it's only right the rest of the world gets to see you too!" Ami clapped her hands in excitement.

Naruto stared at her for a while then turned back to his painting, continuing his brush strokes. "Do you…Do you really think I'm awesome?" Naruto asked silently. "The awesomest!" Ami replied. Ami and Hosei knew the blonde was blushing if his red ears told them anything. "Well, I guess I could whip up a little something for the exhibition…" Naruto gave in, liking the compliment. Ami and Hosei gave each other and underhand victory high-5, happy that they knew Naruto so well.

"That's great! I'll send you an email with all the details you should know this weekend!" Ami clapped as she went to the side to grab her bag. "I have to head to class now, so I'll see you guys later! Bye bye! And thanks again Naruto! You're the best! You won't regret it!" Ami yelled happily as she left the room. "She always finds a way to get what she wants huh?" Hosei chuckled to himself. "So, what are you going to do now?" Hosei asked, grabbing a seat from the side and plopping it next to Naruto so he can watch him make his next creation. "Hmm, well, I don't have any classes today but I can't go home yet," Naruto hummed. "Why's that?"

"Well to put it short, I was chosen to babysit the exchange student that will be here for a week. He answered silently. "Ah, I forgot about that. You were chosen huh?" Hosei smiled, knowing exactly why. "Yea, I just hope they aren't an asshole," Naruto sighed as he removed the brush from the canvas, staring at the dark piece in front of him. A man was sitting down with blood dripping down his eyes, a broken wing on his back as he stared directly at the person in front of him.

"You always draw things like this. Not saying it's bad but is there a reason?" Hosei questioned, looking at the man who was staring strongly at his painting. "I dunno. Guess it's a subconscious thing or something…" Naruto answered. "By the way, I wanted to ask," Hosei started, getting the blondes attention when he turned to look at him. "Why did you look pleased when you said Gaara was away from the week?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and stared at the man. Hosei knew what was going on between the two because he was the cause for one of Gaaras breakdown. It led to Naruto not being able to attend the club for a while due to a broken arm. Hosei being the caused because he had hugged the blonde in front of his fiancé. Naruto let out a sigh as he got up and headed to the sink to rinse out the brushes.

"It's just nice having a breather. Time to myself without anyone trying to hurt me, even if it's just a week," Naruto answered. "He hurt you again?" Hosei spat as he turned towards Naruto, never liking the man he was married to.

"No he didn't. He had his moments, but he hasn't hit me in a while which is good. I feel like he's turning back to his old self," Naruto smiled, setting the brushes in a cup on the side. "You can't trust him. You said that before and you came back with a black eye," Hosei reminded. "That was my fault. I did something I shouldn't have and got him angry-" "Bullshit Naruto!" He spat, standing up from his seat and walking over to the man, grabbing onto his shoulders. Naruto quickly shoved him back startling Hosei. He let it go to ask, "Why can't you see that none of this is your fault? He's holding you in his grasp and it's not healthy. I get it, he's your first love, but it shouldn't be like this!"

"Stop it, you don't know anything," Naruto moved around him and headed back to pick up the paint palette. Hosei huffed angrily knowing that everything he ever tries is futile. "Then why don't you go back home to visit your friends and family? Your grades are good as is so missing a few days won't hurt," Hosei suggested. "That's impossible," Naruto sighed as he remembered what Gaara said about people keeping tabs on him. "Why?"

"Can you just…drop it?" Naruto sighed. "I appreciate that you're worried about me but I don't need you butting in on my marriage alright?" Naruto complained as he walked back to the sink to drop the palette in. "But you-" "I said drop it!" Naruto turned to glare at the man in front of him. Hosei glared at him and sat back down in his chair in defeat. He hated that Naruto was stubborn and just wishes there was someone out there that could help him.

"So, you're just going to stay here until that guy shows up?" Hosei asked, deciding to drop the subject like Naruto wanted. "Yup! They should be here in another few hours. So I'll just paint till they get here," Naruto smiled, happy that Hosei gave up on their last conversation. The man looked at the time and looked up back at Naruto and huffed out a breath. "I need to get to class so I guess I'll leave you to your haven," Hosei started as he got up from the seat and walked over to a wall to grab his bookbag. Naruto walked into the supply room and came out with a bag full of nothing but paint tubes, a roll of paper underneath his arm. "I'll see you later then. Have fun in class," Naruto yelled out as he dropped the bag and started to roll out the paper roll. Hosei shook his head and turned to leave the art room.

Naruto tapped down the large piece of paper he removed from the roll. He got up and took off his shoes, his shirt following. He went back to the supply closet to grab some buckets of paints and giant brushes and placed them where the tubes of paint were. He reached into his back pocket when he felt a vibration. He unlocked his phone to see that Gaara had texted him saying that he was still on the train but he should be there early in the morning. Naruto quickly sent back a text saying that he wishes him safety and an "I love you" and opened his music app. He pressed play and Issues by Julia Michaels started blaring in the classroom. Naruto took a brush and started to smash the paper with different colors of paint.

A few hours passed and Naruto continued to work on his painting as he sang along to For You by Azu. He heard the door open but paid it no mind thinking it was probably Ami or Hosei. He continued to paint, dabbing his brush in a bucket and marking the paper. "How was class?" Naruto spoke up as he continued his paint strokes. It was silent for a while, Naruto still not looking up. The blonde believed it was Hosei and he was giving him the silent treatment. "Are you still mad at me about the whole Gaara thing?" Naruto questioned, grabbing his phone and turning on his music. "I'm really glad you care for me but you can't but into my marriage like that. What happens between me and my husband doesn't concern you," He continued as he stood up. "So can you stop worrying and just let it-" Naruto turned to be met with a set of ebony eyes he knew to well, his own widening large enough for the lights to bounce off his blue eyes. The brush slipped from his hand as the two continued to stare at each other.

"Hi Naruto," The man spoke up, breaking the deafening silence.

Narutos mouth opened and closed, the blonde not really knowing what to say. He stared at the man in front of him for a few more minutes before he opened his mouth and said,

"Hi Sasuke…"

* * *

 ** _Welp there you have it. What did you think. Leave a review telling me you want more and I might be able to get the next chapter out faster, teehee. Hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Ciaosu~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**WOW! Shout out to that guest with the long comment who preached the truth about Naruto! I loved reading it and it's amazing that you liked my story enough to write that. I guess I'm gonna have to really make sure this story is good if I want you to come back lol.**_

 _ **A giant THANK YOU to all my recent and new followers and favorites for I did not give you guys a mention in the last chapter. I also want to thank everyone who left a review. Reading them is what keeps me going. So ありがとう。**_

 _ **I'm noticing that I write better when it comes to Romance, because with my first fic, which I'm still writing, It's action romance based, but I guess I'm not really good with action stuff. I'll keep writing it of course but it will take a while. So I decided to do a Grimmichi just romance thing and I like the feel better. So, I guess Romance is just my thing lol.**_

 _ **ALSO! I'M ON BREAK! So I'll try to update more. I have comics I will be working on for my portfolio, so I'll jump between the two. I also have to update for my other two fics so I just have a lot to do. But no worries, I won't abandon you. I don't know about you, but I really like this story.**_

 _ **P.S sorry if I have bad grammar. I write this in the middle of the night then go over it again but I don't think I end up catching all of my mistakes so I am truly sorry.**_

 _ **Warnings: Cursing, Sexual content between males here and there. (I'll give you a warning when it's in the chapter)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did, Sasunaru would be canon.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Remember that there is a paper due at the end of the week. Turn it in online. I will not take a physical copy. And those of you leaving tomorrow do not have any excuse on why you shouldn't be able to turn it in on time. It's an automatic fail if turned in later than the due date. Other than that, be safe!" The professor spoke as the bell began to ring.

"So, are you guys finished packing or what?" Choji spoke up, as he threw his books in his locker. "Packing is hard! I have so many clothes I want to take but not only will I be there for a week, but my suitcase isn't big enough for the clothes either," Ino complained as she finished re-applying her lipstick.

"What did you put in it?" Choji asked, munching on some chips.

"My make up!" Ino chimed. "I'll just buy a bigger suitcase on the way home," She giggled. Choji chuckled uncomfortably for his friend who didn't notice her problem of the cosmetic world. "Why are you taking so much make-up? It's not like you're going there to impress anyone. Aren't you already seeing someone anyway?" Shikamaru yawned as he closed his locker, already grabbing everything he needed which was usually nothing. Ino blushed at his comment and closed her locker after shoving some books into her bag. "It's not like we're official or anything," "But it's clear you like him," Shikamaru grunted to himself.

"How about you Sasuke! Are you done packing? What time do you leave tomorrow?" Ino asked turning to the man a few lockers down from her. Sasuke put some books in his locker, taking the ones in there out and shoving them in his bag. He closed his locker and looked at the girl who was blushing, in embarrassment or annoyance, Sasuke didn't know, and he didn't really care. "My escort told me to be at the main gates at 10. So, I should be out of the house by 9," Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, you're pretty early in the morning. I don't leave till the afternoon. Did you already finish packing?" Ino asked as she followed him out, Shikamaru and Choji trudging behind them. "Hn," Sasuke answered. "Guess you're already to go huh. Are you going to try and find Naruto?" Ino asked as they stepped outside the school building. "That was the plan," Sasuke answered.

"Did you tell Kiba?" Choji asked from behind, remembering that Kiba was one of the few people who was close to Naruto beside Sasuke. "No,"

"Did you plan on it? If anyone should know about you looking for Naruto, it should be him," Shikamaru suggested. Sasuke stopped walking, prompting everyone to do the same. They were silent for a bit until Sasuke broke the silence when he said, "It's my fault that Naruto was forced to leave. I don't care if Kiba hates me for it, because I still don't regret my actions from that night, but if regret anything, it's that I let that bastard take him away. In order to right my actions, the least I can do is make sure that when I come back to Konoha, Naruto is by my side," Sasuke spoke his feelings for the first time. "I'm not coming back without him, and you can tell Kiba I said that," Sasuke finished as he walked passed the school gates, getting inside of a car when it pulled up onto the sidewalk.

The trio were left there baffled that those words came out of Sasuke's mouth. A small chuckle left Inos lips, the two boys looking at her when she took out her phone and started tapping away on her keyboard. "You know, It amazes that even though Naruto is far away, Sasuke will continue to fight for him. He really does love Naruto huh?," Ino spoke silently, a tender feeling resting at her heart.

"Yea. But if he's really going to attempt to bring him back then I fear for the worse…" Shikamaru sighed. "I hope they come back safe" Shikamaru stated to no one as the trio walked off towards the shopping district.

::+::

Sasuke stepped out of the black car when it pulled up in front of a mansion. He closed the door behind him and made it up the steps, opening the door knowing full well there was an odd chance of it being closed. He walked towards the living room, their live in maid, Karin, giving him a "welcome home," in the overly sexual way that she does. Sasuke stepped into the living room to see that his older brother, Itachi, was talking with the leader of Konoha.

"Sasuke Uchiha. It's been a while. 3 years in fact," Tsunade spoke up from the couch after taking a sip of her sake. "Lord 5th," Sasuke bowed. "Please. I told you no need to be so formal," Tsunade laughed. "Little brother welcome home. How was school?" Itachi spoke up from across Tsunade. "It was okay. Are you two talking business?" Sasuke took the cup of tea that was handed to him by Karin and turned back to look at the two sitting down. "Were. We are measly conversing now, catching up with the times. I did not know we were talking for so long, I hope I haven't kept you from your duties, Lady Tsunade," Itachi tapped the space next to him telling Sasuke to come sit down, the raven complying.

"No of course not. I should be thanking you! I'm always stuck in that office, so finally being able to leave was a God send," Tsunade complained. "Well, I'm glad you are enjoying your time here," Itachi smiled, Karin, who was peaking in fainted from how beautiful he looked. "So Sasuke. How are you? Are you ready for you trip tomorrow?" Tsunade asked. A small nod from Sasuke to answer her question.

The thought of seeing Naruto was going through his mind, which led to the question of whether Tsunade knew that Naruto was married to Gaara. He didn't know if it was his place to say but it would be wrong if his own mother didn't know. "Lady Tsunade," Sasuke started. "What's up kid?"

"Have you spoken to Naruto at all since he… left?" Sasuke looked into Tsunades brown eyes, her eyes squinting harshly but then turning into a heartwarming gaze. "He sends me a text once in a blue moon telling me he's alright. I would appreciate more, but at least he sends me something…" Tsunade spoke silently as she swirled her cup of Sake. "Did you know that… That Gaara and Naruto were…"

"Married? Yes, but he wasn't the one to tell me. I had gotten a letter from Gaara telling me to RSVP a seat in order to attend the wedding. It wasn't a grand wedding which is one of the reasons why not a lot of people know about it," Tsunade answered. "Did you attend?"

"Of course I did! That's my son! I would be there for him no matter what! I know that Gaara is manipulative asshole of a person but Naruto, my child, is such a strong-willed person. Nothing can push him down hard enough for him not to be able to get back up," Tsunade hissed at Sasuke who jumped back, not wanting to face the wrath of Narutos mother.

"But..Even though I know that, I regret not bringing him back. He might have looked happy, but I knew that there was still something wrong. I tried to talk to him about it, but he continued to evade my questions asking about everyone in the city…" Tsunade continued. "He misses you, ya know," Tsunade chuckled when the raven haired boy looked up to meet her eyes. "Even though he just got married all he could do was ask questions about you. He was so happy when he heard you started working with Itachi, even if it's not up on the top. He was so proud of you. I was actually pretty pleased with the distasteful look Gaara was sending me. It was a nice look," Tsunade chuckled finishing her cup of Sake.

"Am I a good mother?" Tsunade finally asked. "Why do you ask that?" Itachi stood up and placed himself next to Tsunade, rubbing her back. "I just feel like I haven't done enough for Naruto. I knew that Gaara was a bad person but I still let him go off with him. I should have stopped him, but I want Naruto to be able to make his own decisions and fight for what he believes in. Did I make the right decision by letting the marriage happen? Should I have stopped it?" Tsunade whined to herself.

The Uchiha brothers stayed silent, truly thinking about her questions, and to their surprise, Sasuke was the first to speak. "Naruto cherishes you and Lord Jiraiya. When we were kids, all he ever talked about half the time was how great his parents are. Hell, he still did it in high school. I think, even if you were to have stopped the wedding, Naruto wouldn't had held it against you, because he, out of everyone, knows that you don't do things without a reason behind it. But he also knows, that the reason you didn't stop him from leaving, or stopped the wedding is because you trust him in the decisions he is making and that even if that decision was wrong, you'll still accept him with open arms when that time comes…." Sasuke answered the drunken woman. "Plus if you had stop the wedding, I'm sure Gaara would have issued a war and I don't think Naruto would want a war to happen over him…" Sasuke chuckled, eliciting one from Itachi and the broken mother.

"I'm pathetic," Tsunade chuckled, "Being consoled by a kid," Tsunade looked up at Sasuke. "Tell me brat. Why is Naruto married to that asshole and not you? Mind you, you're an asshole but at least I like you," Tsunade complained. Itachi laughed at his younger brother who's face turned bright as a tomato. "I...I noticed my feelings too late," Sasuke answered. Tsunade huffed at his answer.

"You are going to Sunagakure tomorrow. Are you going to find him?"

"Of course. I won't be leaving until he comes back with me," Ebony looked into brown with determination. "You won't be leaving for a while then, that boy is stubborn," Tsunade smiled. "Then who better for the job if not Sasuke, for who is equally, if not, more stubborn?"

"Hmm, that is true," Tsunade said as Itachi stood up, taking Tsunades hand and helping her up.

"I'm going to take Lady Tsunade home. I have some work to tend to so go ahead and eat without me. I should be back to see you off tomorrow. Make sure you have everything before going to bed, "Itachi said as he walked with Tsunade towards the door, Sasuke walking behind him. They were about to make their way out of the door when Tsunade turned her head back to look at the smaller of the Uchiha. "Bring my son back in one peace. He is the only person I have left, so if he gets hurt, it's on your head. Do you understand?" Tsunade glared at him, but it was useless because her eyes were screaming motherly lecture. Sasuke let a smile escape his lips as he bowed down to his leader. "Understood,"

Tsunade walked up to him when he stood back up and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, a blush showing itself on the bridge of Sasukes nose. "Be safe. And come back soon," Tsunade whispered as she turned around to be escorted home by Itachi, the doors closing loudly, a deafening silence being made afterwards. Sasukes hand went to touch his forehead, not being able to remember the last time he felt such motherly love.

He went upstairs to his room, looking over his baggage and suitcases to make sure everything was in order for the trip tomorrow. He ate, took a bath and went to sleep early that day, the thought of being able to see Naruto seeping into his dreams.

::+::

It was 8:30 and Sasuke was up and ready, his bags near the door and himself sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. "You're up already? My, if I didn't know any better, I would think you wanted to leave me," Itachi sulked. "You know that's not true. I just want to spend my time accordingly," Sasuke said biting into his sunny side up eggs. "Yes, I know. I'm sure you are excited to see Naruto. That is the only reason you agreed to this small outing," Itachi smiled as he sat across from Sasuke. "What other reason would there be?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Well, little brother, do you have a plan?" Itachi leaned on his hands as Karin came in and put down a cup of coffee in front of Itachi, the man giving his thanks before taking a sip. "I'm going to go, tell him I love him. And he'll come back with me," Sasuke said as a matter of fact. Itachi coughed in his drink, surprised that his little brother was so naïve. "You do realize how flawed your plan is, yes?"

Sasuke looked at him confused, wondering what he meant. Itachi put his cup down and coughed once again into his hand, clearing his throat. "Just because you go to him and tell him you love him doesn't mean that he will simply come back just like that. The boy is married and stubborn. He isn't going to leave Gaara. He's not a selfish person like you little brother," Itachi started, Sasuke puckering his lips in annoyance at the last part. "In the end, Naruto will be the one to make the decision on whether he stays or comes back and all you can do is be the best friend he loves. I know that Naruto once loved you in the way that you loved him, but who is to say that those feelings are still there,"

"They are," Sasuke interrupted his brother. "He still loves me the same way I love him,"

"And how do you know that?" Itachi smiled, already knowing the answer.

"I just do," The raven answered as he got up when he looked at his phone to see that it was already ten past 9. "I should be leaving now. Don't wait up," Sasuke said as he walked towards the entrance door, Itachi standing up and following after, watching the butlers, Juugo and Suigetsu, take Sasukes bags out to the car. "Do you have everything?" Itachi asked when Sasuke stopped at the door to turn towards him. "The things I'll need for the week, if not more, yes," Sasuke answered. Itachi smiled and walked up to the raven-haired boy, lifting two fingers and tapping Sasukes forehead. "Be safe little brother, and just know that if things don't go your way, I will be here for you,"

"Things always go my way," Sasuke grunted, as he rubbed at his forehead. "Bye big brother. I'll call you once I arrive at the place I'll be staying," Sasuke turned and headed down the stairs, sliding into the car. Suigetsu closed the door and the car drove off after Juugo closed the trunk. "Are you going to miss him?" Karin spoke from beside Itachi. "Of course, he's my little brother," Itachi chuckled to himself as he made his way back into the house, the trio following after.

Sasuke got out of the car to meet with the person who was escorting him to Sunagakure. The man called himself Ebisu. "Are you ready for the trip?" Ebisu chimed as the last of Sasuke luggage was being placed in the car. "Hn," was all he said. He was about to get in the car when he heard a yell coming his way.

"UCHIHA!" Sasuke turned around to see that Kiba was running towards him. He moved away from the car to look down at the boy who was catching his breath. "Here!" Kiba shoved a letter into his chest, Sasuke grabbing it and looking at it suspiciously.

"When you find him, give Naruto that letter. And when you bring him back, maybe I'll consider not hating you anymore," Kiba spat at the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at the letter in his hand and put it in his pocket. "Sure. But that's if I remember," Sasuke smirked, enjoying the angry glare Kiba gave him. "You fucking better Uchiha!"

"Come now! We have to get going!" Ebisu yelled from inside the car. "Don't wait up," Sasuke said as he got in the car and closed the door. Kiba watched as the car drove away, a small huff escaping his mouth.

"You better bring him back, bastard…"

::+::

The ride was uneventful, Ebisu talking nonstop to Sasuke, telling him all the rules that had to do with the week of him staying in Sunagakure, explaining that once they arrive he will be able to drop off his stuff in his temporary home, which was in walking distance to the school, but right after he will quickly go to the school to get acquainted with the person who will be looking after him during the duration of him being there. Sasuke thought that it was stupid to have a babysitter, but he wondered if his babysitter is someone who can get him anywhere if needed. It would be weird but wishful thinking was essential at the moment. Especially if throughout the whole ride he had to listen to Ebisu talk nonstop about the stupid rules.

A few hours had passed and Sasuke was praising whatever lord was out there that the ride was over and he didn't have to hear anything else from Ebisu because one of the counselors from the school he would be attending took his place instead. And he was very happy that she was not a talker, nor a flirt and left Sasuke to his thoughts. After dropping off his stuff in his temporary flat and calling Itachi to tell him he made it safely, the counselor told him to get in the car and drove him to the college.

She parked in the parking deck and stepped out, Sasuke following after. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and made his way to the doors, stepping in when the counselor, who Sasuke doesn't remember if she said her name or not, opened it for him. They walked through the halls, some students, mostly the girls, turning their heads to look at the cute man before them. "We actually got here pretty early," The counselor said as she looked at her watch to see that it was 11:10. "If you'd like, we can stop by the cafeteria and get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," She looked back at him. "Yea, I can eat," Sasuke shrugged.

She made her way down the hall turning corners until she opened a set of doors that lead to the cafeteria. They walked over to see the different selections of food, Sasuke deciding that he was in the mood for grilled fish. He got his order and went to sit down with the counselor. "You really know how to make heads turn huh," She smiled down at the raven head. "What?" Sasuke grunted. "You're way too handsome. How many hearts have you destroyed with that face a yours?"

"I dunno," Sasuke smirked. "Oh, killer," She laughed as she ate her noodles. "My name is Miya Minaru," She said after slurping some noodles. "But you can just call me Mimi. I'm the therapist of the school. So, if you ever need someone to listen to your problems, I'm your girl. And no, I'm not flirting. I take my job seriously and want to help the youth with anything they need," her autumn brown eyes looked up at his ebony ones.

"What do you get in return?" Sasuke asked in a way so that he didn't seem interested.

"Their trust. Because that's the hardest thing you could ever gain. And once I have it, I hold on to it. And show them that I'll always be there for them, even when they leave," Mimi smiled into her noodles as she pushed her purple hair behind her ears. Sasuke chuckled to himself, the Woman in front of him reminding him a bit of Naruto. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," He smirked as he continued to eat his fish. It was 12 and Mimi had no choice now but to take him to the teachers' office for his meeting with his babysitter, as Mimi also put it.

"Professor Masutani. I brought Sasuke Uchiha," Mimi spoke up from the door when she opened it and stepped in, Sasuke following behind her.

"Ah, welcome! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Was your trip alright?" Masutani asked, giving Sasuke a firm handshake. "Hn," was all the raven-haired boy replied. I must apologize for the person who will be your escort. You see, he is a busy man with his status and all, so he is running a little late. But I'm sure that Mimi wouldn't mind taking you to your class, yes?"

"No problem," Mimi shrugged. "Wonderful. Your classes will be over pretty late, and the office will be closed so I will have him meet you in the art room after your last class at 6:30pm. Is that alright with you?" Masutani asked as he scribbled down a room number and time on a sticky note, putting it on a folder.

"Hn,"

"Perfect!" Masutani picked up the folder with the two textbooks underneath it and handed it to Sasuke who took it questioningly. "Inside that folder is your schedule for the week and those are the textbooks for the classes you will be attending. If you have any questions don't be a stranger and come ask me or Mimi, alright?" Masutani tapped Sasukes shoulder, the man nodding his head. "I'll be taking him to class then," Mimi said as she made her way to the door with a Sasuke in pursuit. She took Sasuke to the 2nd floor and turned the corner. She took him to the end of the hall, both of them walking into the classroom.

"Your class isn't for another few minutes so go mingle and get to know some people, you scream loner so try to make at least one friend. And be nice," Mimi scolded. "Do you know who my babysitter was supposed to be?" Sasuke asked as he put the books down on the table closest to him. "Hmmm," Mimi crossed her arms in thought. "Honestly, the only person I know that could possible mess up this bad is probably N-"

"Mimi! I have a crisis!" A girl yelled as she panted into the room. "Sayu? What's wrong?" Mimi turned to her. "I have to vent! My boyfriend broke up with me!" Sayu was on the verge of tears, her eyes meeting that of surprised Ebony. "No, NO! Don't look at me with your handsome eyes! I've had enough of handsome men! They're all jerks!" Sayu cried. "I, I have to go. Sorry Sasuke. If you need anything my office is on the opposite end of this floor," Mimi said as she held onto Sayu who was crying on the floor, helping her up and taking her away.

"Sorry you had to see that," A boy with tinted gray hair said from behind Sasuke. He turned to look at him with uninterested eyes. "I'm Sora. You must be that one-week exchange student," Sora held out his hands. Sasuke looked down at his hand and picked up his books and folder instead, making his way up the stairs to find an empty seat. "You don't have to be an ass you know. I get it, you're only here for a week, so you don't need to make friends. But don't you think your life will be easier if we got along?" Sora smirked.

Sasuke couldn't really find a flaw with his logic since he was new to the place and didn't know where anything was, so just for his own personal sake, he decided to play nice. "Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Wait, like the Uchiha, from Uchiha Enterprise?" Sora whispered in awe. Sasuke huffed, eliciting a whistle from Sora. "That's impressive. What is someone of your class doing here in small college in Sunagakure. You could have gone overseas or something,"

"I'm looking for someone." Sasuke answered as he flipped open the folder to see that he had an ID. "Who are you looking for? Maybe I know him?" Sora tilted his head in wonder. Sasuke was thinking of holding his tongue, he felt like he already said too much. But the thought of this guy knowing Naruto and being able to take him to him was on the back of his head and he had no reason to pass up that opportunity. "His name is N-"

"Alright ya schmucks! Siddown and take out your books! It's learning time!" The professor slammed open the door and headed to his desk. "I suggest you just keep a low profile till after class. He can get snippy if you decide to introduce yourself during his lesson," Sora whispered. Sasuke took his warning and took his textbook and followed along with this lesson.

::+::

The rest of the day went normally, Sora helping out Sasuke looking for his other classes. He had three classes today, his break before his last class being around 2 hours. He couldn't ask Sora questions during that time because he had another class he had to tend to so instead he decided to hang out in the library when he got annoyed when a bunch of girls were trying to talk to him outside in the yard. He asked the librarian where his last class was, and she gladly took him there.

It was 6:20 when Sasuke got out of his last class and he asked the professor which way is Art room. He said he was heading in that direction anyway, so he would gladly take him in a minute. The professor dropped him off in front of a classroom and headed off after saying his farewell to Sasuke. Sasuke opened the door and stepped in noticing that it was pretty dark, and the light source was coming from some lamps placed near the back of the wall. He noticed that there was someone leaning down who looked like they were painting on something if the buckets of paint told him otherwise. Along with the painting he heard faint singing coming from the stranger.

The singing stop when the stranger asked, "How was class?" Sasuke's eyes widening in surprise when he heard the voice he knew all too well. He didn't think it would be this easy to find him. He didn't think his luck was that great that he would be able to see him the exact day he arrived. Not that he's complaining. "Are you still mad at me about the whole Gaara thing?" The blonde asked, making the raven squint his eyes at the blonde. _What did he do to you?_ He wanted to say, but decided against it when he saw Naruto lean up to turn to the side and grab his phone to turn off the music. "I'm really glad you care but you can't but into my marriage like that. What happens between me and my husband doesn't concern you," He stated as he stood up.

Sasuke seethed when the words husband left his lips, hating that Naruto was married to someone like Gaara and not…and not him. "So can you stop worrying and just let it-" Naruto had turned around and Sasuke was finally able to see that face he missed so much. He watched as those beautiful blue eyes widened in shock, the light bouncing off of them. The brush slipped from Narutos hand, none of them removing their eyes from one another.

"Hi Naruto," Sasuke spoke, breaking the deafening silence.

Sasuke watched Narutos mouth open and close, obviously not knowing what to say. Naruto continued to stare at him for a few minutes before he finally opened his mouth and said,

"Hi Sasuke…"

The raven-haired boy smirked at him, eliciting a small smile from Naruto's lips, Sasuke took a step towards him and as if their happy atmosphere disappeared Naruto came back to his senses and took a step back. Sasuke, confused by his actions took another step, Naruto stepping back once again. Not wanting to step on his artwork, Naruto picked up the bucket of blue paint and held it in his hands as if he was about to throw it at Sasuke.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't come any closer…" Naruto threatened. "You're kidding. You haven't seen me in 3 years and the first thing you're going to do is throw paint on me?" Sasuke inquired, watching Naruto nod his head. Sasuke huffed at the idea. "Stop joking around," Sasuke grunted as he took another step forward. "I'm serious! Don't come any closer!" Naruto said as he lifted the bucket, ready to throw. "What are you even doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, confusion clear on his face. "I know your stupid, Dobe, but I'm sure you can at least figure this one out," Sasuke folded his arms in amusement.

Naruto squinted his eyes at him. He looked down at his phone and pressed the screen with his toe to see that the time was past 6:30. "No…You…You're the exchange student?!" Naruto yelled, fear clear in his voice, which threw Sasuke off. "Yea, Dobe. Are you really not happy to see me?" Sasuke stepped forward again. "Stay back!" Naruto yelled again. Sasuke stopped walking. "Why, Why are you really here? If, if anyone of them sees you here with me, I'll… I'll get in trouble. Gaara will get angry and then he'll, and I'll, and everyone will," Naruto blabbered. Sasuke didn't really know why Naruto was acting this way but he knew it was probably Gaaras fault. He stepped forward once again. "I said stay back!" Naruto yelled as he threw the paint at Sasuke, blue being the only thing he saw before he was drenched in paint.

"Ah…Sa..Oh no…Sasuke I'm so…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" Naruto apologetically said as he quickly went to the back to grab a towel, wetting it before he came back out and rushed to Sasuke's side. "Don't, don't open your eyes…" Naruto said as he started to wipe away the paint from Sasukes face. A few minutes went by in silence, Naruto deeming Sasukes face clean as he stepped back an inch to look at him, not believing that is was actually him in person and not in his dreams. "Can I open my eyes now?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto blushed when he realized he was staring at the man in front of him.

"Ah, y,yea…" He answered, calming himself down. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at the man in front of him. "You actually did it,"

"I told you to stay back," Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms. All Sasuke could do was chuckle. "What are you doing here Sasuke? And don't tell me it's for the exchange program. I know you better than that so I know you would never waste your time with something like this," Naruto stated as he turned to look at the man. "I wanted to see you," Sasuke bluntly said. "Wha?"

With no warning, Sasuke grabbed Narutos arms and held him in a hug, Naruto shocked at the sudden embrace didn't know what to do. He knew that if Gaaras men were to see him he would be in a lot of trouble, but he decided he would deal with the consequences when he threw his arms over Sasukes shoulder and returned the hug. Sasuke was his best friend and he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss the stoic man hugging him now. He'd deal with Gaaras anger when it happens, but for now he was going to enjoy the company of the man in front him.

Naruto didn't know he was crying until Sasuke pulled away and wiped his tears away. "I…I missed you so much," Naruto wiped at his face, embarrassed that he was such a blubbering mess. "Yea, I missed you too," Sasuke smiled. "You…You did?"

"Yea, So much it hurt," Sad ebony looked into crying blue. Naruto smiled at the man. "We should…Probably get cleaned," Naruto spoke up when he realized he was also now covered in paint. "Did you hug me on purpose?" Naruto asked as he squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"Who knows," Sasuke smirked with a huff. "I'll go get my friends clothes and we can head to the showers. He's about the same size as you so they should fit…" Naruto said he walked off towards the back room once again. Sasuke watched him leave then turned back to the painting on the floor. It was a painting of a man with black hair, half naked, and staring straight into your eyes. He had his right hand out as if grabbing for something, a broken demon wing sprouting from his left shoulder. Naruto came back out with a bag of clothes to see Sasuke intently looking at his painting.

"Naruto, this is amazing…" Sasuke said in Awe. "It's not that great," Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. "You're being modest," Sasuke turned to look at the man. They stared at each other once again, a comfortable silence between them. "I…I have the clothes so let's go to the lockers to clean up…" Naruto said as he headed towards the door. Sasuke dropped his bag to the side as he left, following after Naruto.

On the way to the lockers they got a few stares from the other students, but they paid them no mind. When they got to the lockers some of the guys stared at Naruto, Sasuke noticing the stares but said nothing when Naruto just waltzed pass them. Naruto took the clothes out of the bag and grabbed a towel, handing them over to Sasuke as he made his way to one of the showers. He got in and took off his clothes and threw it over the door as he turned on the shower head and began to wash himself clean. Sasuke turned once again to look at the guys to see that they were looking his way, a clear question of "Who are you?' placed on their faces.

He had a lot of questions to ask but he felt that right now was not the time. Instead, he took off his clothes, not caring of the stares of the others and waltzed into the shower and started to clean himself after turning the shower knob.

Naruto finished first, stepping out with a towel hanging around his waist. He sat on the bench as he took his shirt and put it on. The three guys watched as Sasuke walked out naked, Naruto quickly turning his head in a blush as he continued to put his clothes on. Sasuke looked up at them to see that they were looking at them both suspiciously before they up and left the locker room. Sasuke dried himself before grabbing his clothes and putting them on as he said, "Who were they?"

Naruto paused on putting on his pants to turn to him, glancing away in thought as he continued to put on his pants. "What?"

"Don't act stupid. They obviously knew you," Sasuke persisted as he put on his last article of clothing and sat down to put on his shoes. Naruto stood up to button up his pants, clearly ignoring Sasukes question. "Naruto. Who are they?" Sasuke asked once again, this time firmer. Naruto put his hand on his hip and turned around with a huff. "Why do you need to know?"

"Naruto I'm not going to fight with you right now. Just tell me who they are. Honestly, they are the least of my worries, because I rather have more important questions answered but they looked like they were up to something so in order to keep you safe I need to know who they are," Sasuke grunted in annoyance, wondering why Naruto was acting the way he was. "Keep me safe? Sasuke I'm not a kid. I'm not that naïve boy you knew those years back. I can take care of myself. I've been doing just that for the past few years," Naruto whined.

"Protecting yourself? Should I remind you that you almost had a breakdown not so long ago from me just getting too close to you? If that's how you protect yourself you're doing damn well good job," Sasuke spat. "Listen, I have my own ways of protecting myself, ones you don't know about because you weren't here. Keeping people at a distance not only protects me, but the other person too because if not then Gaara will-," Naruto stopped himself before he finished that sentence. He turned his eyes to glare at the floor like it just insulted him.

"Gaara will what? Does he still hit you? Dammit Naruto, what the hell is going through you head?" Sasuke grabbed onto his shoulders, the blonde pushing him back just as quick. Sasuke looked at him, shocked that he pushed him away.

Naruto walked passed Sasuke, making sure not to touch him. He grabbed onto their clothes and threw them in his duffle bag. "What time is your class tomorrow?"

"What?" Sasuke turned to the blonde. "What time is your class?" Naruto threw the bag over his shoulder as he turned to look at the raven-haired boy. "I think my only one is in the afternoon?" Sasuke replied not knowing his schedule yet. Naruto stared at the floor in thought. "I'll…I'll wash your clothes as an apology and I'll bring them back to you tomorrow," Naruto said as he quickly turned around to leave the lockers.

"Wait, Naruto!" Sasuke quickly put on his other shoes running out after him but was too late when he saw nothing but an empty hallway. Sasuke tsked to himself as he passed his hand through his hair in aggravation. Sasuke made his way back to the Art room, hoping that maybe Naruto had gone there but was disappointed to see that his belongings were gone. _He was always a fast one,_ He thought to himself as he picked up his bag. He looked over to the painting Naruto had created and walked over there to look at it once again. He stared at the picture of the man who was reaching for something, his eyes screaming desperation.

"What are you trying to grab, Usurantonkachi?" was the last thing Sasuke said before turning and heading home.

::+::

Naruto quickly drove into the driveway of his house and jumped out the car, fumbling with his keys before actually getting inside the house. He closed the door shut and threw his bags onto the floor, stepping back into the door and sliding down as he stared at nothing. He let out a groan while sliding his hands down his face. He heard his phone go off and thought that it was Gaara but when he looked at it he saw that it was the number he saved Sasuke as.

' _ **We aren't done talking'**_

Was all it said, Naruto knowing exactly what he meant. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it to see that he got multiple texts and calls from Gaara, each one text telling him to text him following a threat. Naruto was honestly not in the mood and decided that he'll face his wrath tomorrow morning when he calls him to apologize. Instead, Naruto got up, walked to his room, fell onto his bed, closed his eyes and let his dreams take him away.

 _Nothing but darkness was seen when Naruto opened his eyes. He turned around hoping that he would see something, someone, but there was nothing. "What are you doing with him?" Naruto turned around quickly, thinking he would see Gaara but there was no one there. "Why are you betraying me like this?" Naruto turned again to see darkness. "Don't you love me?" He fell to his knees, tears strolling down his face._

" _I, I do! I love you!" Naruto frantically cried, hoping he would hear his words._

" _Do you really? Then why were you with another man while I was away?"_

 _Naruto looked up to see that Gaara was now standing in front of him looking down at him ever so calmly. He looked down to see that he was holding a knife already covered in blood. He quickly gave himself a pass over to see if he was injured, but let out a sigh of relief when he felt that he was okay._

" _I told you, you were walking on thin ice. I left you hoping I could trust you. I gave you a warning and still you betray me like this," Gaara said as he lifted up the knife to look at it, his sea green eyes then turning to Naruto. "I, I don't know what you mean Gaara. I didn't betray you, I didn't do anything wrong," Naruto cried in a panic. "I warned you that if anyone got too close to you… I would kill them," He turned his eyes to look behind Naruto, hinting to the blonde that there was something going on behind him, he slowly turned his head to see that Sasuke was sprawled out on the bed, blood surrounding his body, his ebony eyes looking into the ocean blue sea as he hangs on for dear life. "Na…Naru…to…I just…"_

" _SASUKE! NO! NO!" Naruto quickly moved towards him, grabbing onto him and hugging him tight to his chest. "Sasuke! Sasuke please! I need you! This is why I tried to push you away. Oh God please. I'm begging you, don't take him away, I…..! Sasuke!" Naruto cried out his name, holding onto his wound hoping no more blood will seep out. "If only you listened. None of this would have happened. But I'm feeling generous. So, to show you how much how love you, I'll let you continue to see him," Gaara said as he lifted up the knife. Naruto continued to cry for Sasuke as he turned to look at Gaara confused by his statement. His eyes widened when he realized what he meant. "Goodbye…My love,"_

"STOP!" Naruto yelled in a cold sweat as he quickly leaned up to try and catch his breath. He grabbed the space next to him, but went he felt nothing he was reminded that Gaara was away and there was no one there to comfort him from that terrible Nightmare. _Would I have asked him to comfort me? Even after he…Did_ **that** _to Sasuke?_ Naruto asked himself, shaking his head to be rid of that thought. A few minutes passed, and he got up to walk to the bathroom, turning on the sink and drenching his face with cold water. He was confused as to why he had such a terrifying nightmare. _What did I say?_ Naruto questioned to himself. He was trying to remember what he said before he screamed Sasukes name for the last time. He can remember everything but that. "Why? Why can't I remember. I feel like it was important," Naruto spoke to himself as he leaned onto the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked down at his hand to see that they were shaking. He grabbed his right hand and looked at the ring on his finger. He loved Gaara, he did, he knew that Gaara was only the way he was because he continued to do things he didn't like. Plus, it was very hard for Gaara to trust people and Naruto is the only person he could confide in. He couldn't leave him. _I'm all he has,_ Naruto thought to himself. _He's all I have..._

He let out a sigh and walked out of the bathroom, looking towards the clock to see that it was about to be a few minutes to 7. The blonde saw no point in heading back to sleep so instead he thought he'll just get the day started by taking a shower, dreading the call he had to make to his Husband.

::+::

Naruto picked up his phone after his shower and dialed Gaaras number knowing he'd be awake. He was always an early bird and would force Naruto up so that they can eat together in the mornings. He sat at the dining table after pouring himself a cup of orange juice and listened to the dial tone of the phone. He heard a click, telling him that the other person on the line picked up.

"So, you're alive,"

"Haha…yea…Are you mad?"

"Mad is an understatement. What the hell were you doing?" Gaara seethed through the phone. "Some things happened, and I was away from my phone. I didn't see the messages until I got back home, but even then, I was really tired because of everything that happened, and I just wanted to go to bed…I'm sorry that I didn't call you back baby. I didn't mean for that to happen," Naruto sighed. "I told you to always pick up my calls no matter what," Gaara reprimanded. "Yes, I know,"

"And you sit there and give me nothing but excuses,"

"Yea but,"

"Naruto, I got a message saying that you were seen with someone in the locker room. Are you going to continue lying to me?" Gaara sighed in aggravation. Narutos stomach sank heavily, the thought of him knowing that it was Sasuke slowly creeping into his mind, images of his nightmare slowly being brought back. He remembered back to those guys who were just hanging out in the lockers room and knew that it had to be them.

"I'm not lying. Gaara, he was the exchange student. He had startled me while I was painting, and I got paint on him and myself. I took him to the showers so that we can clean up but right afterwards I left," Naruto half lied. "Exchange student? Why were you with him?"

"Professor Masutani put me down as his escort because he thought that I was the best choice being your husband and all… I promise you that nothing happened between us, please believe me," Naruto pleaded.

"I have to go. I have some papers I need to take care of before my meeting this afternoon and I don't need you distracting me. I'll call you later and you better pick up,"

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled but sighed when he heard the drop tone. He slammed his phone down and took his ring off his finger and lifted it up with the intent to chuck it across the room but stopped himself when his screen lit up with a text message from Gaara saying he loved him dearly and he forgives him. He looked at the background picture, it showing Naruto and Gaara smiling as if they were the happiest people on earth on their wedding day. He breathed heavily as he continued to look at the picture, his hand coming down as he placed the ring on the table. "Dammit," was all the blonde could say as he put the ring back on his finger and placed his head in his hands, feeling extremely tired.

::+::

It was a little later over 1 o'clock when Naruto walked into the school building, he didn't have class today either, his classes taking up most of his time Mondays through Wednesday, giving him Thursday and Fridays to himself, with the exception of babysitting Kai if Ms. Hiroshi calls for it.

Sasuke had told him that he had class in the afternoon so he instead of looking for him he went to the teachers' office instead. He knocked once and when he heard the voice yell for him to come in, he opened the door and walked over to Professor Masutani who was talking with Mimi.

"Oh Naruto. You seem off, something wrong?" Mimi quickly asked as he noticed that he wasn't as chipper as usual. "Oh, it's nothing. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I had a really bad nightmare and I guess it's just stuck with me today…," Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry to hear that. You know where my office is if you ever want to talk about it yea?" Mimi tapped his shoulder, trying to comfort the poor boy. "Thanks Mimi," Naruto smiled.

"Well, I'll be off. Have an appointment with Sayu and you know how she gets," Mimi chuckled as she said her goodbyes and left.

"So, were you able to meet the Uchiha yesterday? How did things go?" Masutani turned his chair to look at Naruto, hoping to hear good things. "Actually, that's why I'm here. I was hoping that maybe you could find someone else to look after him?" Naruto said silently but loud enough for his professor to hear.

"And why is that?"

"I just…I don't think I'm the best person to do this. I know you trusted me with this task but I'm sure there's someone more qualified. I still don't know everything about Sunagakure, so I just think someone who is originally from here is better for this than me," Naruto explained, hoping his explanation was good enough.

"Naruto, you have been my student for almost three years and I know when you are bullshitting. Cut me the crap and tell me the real reason. Does it have to do why you look so glum? What's wrong boy?" Masutani huffed hoping the blonde would stop lying to him and just come clean.

Naruto sighed, not really wanting to explain himself truthfully. "I…I'm sure that you may have heard the rumors about my and Gaaras relationship?" Naruto started carefully. "You mean about how he…? Those can't be true? Not our leader," Masutani leaned up, more aware of the topic at hand. Naruto looked down at the floor, guilty that he was ruining Gaaras image. "Naruto, does he,"

"No, No he…he doesn't," He lied. "He just gets very jealous when someone who isn't him gets too close to me. And Sasuke…He was one of my friends back in Konoha. He was actually the reason why I came here and in my nightmare, he got hurt and it was all my fault and I just…I don't…," Naruto quickly wiped his tears from his eyes when he noticed he was crying. Masutani looked at the boy, his heart hurting because hes never seen him like this.

"I would have to talk to my hire ups. They are the ones who choose you and I was just the one to send the message. I can't promise you anything, but I will see what I can do," Masutani said as he tapped Naruto on the arm, and was shocked when he flinched away. "Thank you…That's all I'm asking for," Naruto bowed in appreciation. "And Naruto…If you ever need to talk, Me and Mimi are here for you…You understand that…right?"

"…Yes…Thank you professor. Um, actually, besides his classes…is there anything else I should be doing?" Naruto asked, in the off chance that he wouldn't be able to drop the escorting he was still going to do his job, not happily at least. Masutani smiled and leaned back in his chair. "All you have to do is help him with any questions he has and show him all the pretty sites in Sunagakure. Not too hard right?" Masutani crossed his arms and looked up at the blonde. "Okay. Thanks again Professor," Naruto bowed once more before heading out of the office and towards the Art room.

"OH WOW! Do we have a new club member?! A handsome one to boot?!" Naruto heard Ami yell through the door. "Ami stop it, you'll scare him away. Hi, I'm Hosei. Welcome to the Art club. This is Ami, our leader. Are you here to join?" He heard Hosei speak calmly. "I'm not here to join your stupid Art club. I'm waiting for someone," Naruto knew right away that it was Sasuke speaking and chuckled to himself, when he heard Ami cry telling him that the Art club wasn't stupid. "Art is a way to express your feelings when your mouth can't do it for you! Do you call this beautiful painting stupid?! It was created by our very own Uzumaki Naruto! Wife to Gaara of the Sand! He is our pride and joy and he's the reason our Art club is still alive! So, you better apologize not only to me! But to him as well!" Ami cried in anger.

"He saved the art club?" Sasuke chuckled. "I believe that. Sounds like something he would do," Naruto couldn't help but smile as he said that. "You know him?" Hosei spoke up. "Of course, he does! He's the beloved Naruto! Everyone knows him! Come! Look at this painting more carefully! Isn't he just talented?!"mi said proudly. "It's a shame he's going into teaching," Ami huffed in disappointment.

"Art is used to convey a certain emotion that is hard to say with just words. When Naruto first came to the club, there was a clear emotion in his heart that wanted to come out. I told him if he can't say it, then he can paint it," The blonde heard Ami take a few footsteps.

"This is the first picture he drew, it reads sadness, desperation, longing," Ami said. "Ami wait," Hosei said as he tried to grab for the picture. "You know…This guy kind of looks like-," Naruto snatched away the painting from her hands and hid it behind his legs, anger clear in his eyes. "What are you doing?!"

"Naruto! When did you get here?" Ami asked dumbfounded. "Oh my god, Naruto, I'm so sorry," Ami started. "I forgot! I was just so angry that he said Art was stupid I just had… I had to show him how great you are at conveying emotions…" Ami sighed. "I'm sorry. I forgot you didn't want anyone to see your past works…"

"It's fine…Just…Just don't do it again…" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke then quickly made his way over to the closet to drop of his painting. He walked out and closed the door behind him. "How was class?"

"Uneventful," Sasuke sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Naruto, you know this guy?" Hosei spoke up, making sure to keep his distance from him. "That's Sasuke. He's the exchange student. The one I said I'll be babysitting for a week," Naruto answered. Sasuke glared at him for making it sound like it was a chore. "Ah. I see…" Hosei looked at him, a bit of a hidden knowledge shining through his eyes.

"So, you don't have any more classes for the day then?" Naruto asked as he moved to remove the tape from the painting he did last night. "None. I was hoping you could enlighten me today by answering some of my…questions," Sasuke hinted to the blonde. Naruto rolled up the paper and laid it against the wall as he turned to look at the raven.

"Is there something going on between these two that I don't know about?" Ami whispered to Hosei. "Don't worry about it," Hosei replied, his eyes squinting as he looked between Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto's phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly took his phone out to see that Gaara was calling him. He didn't give anyone a glance as he walked towards the door and walked out, closing the door behind him. "Must be his hubby! I gotta get to class now so I'll catch you chumps later! And don't think I forgot about my apology sir. I'm still waiting for it!" Ami said as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door, waving bye to Naruto on her way.

Hosei and Sasuke were the only ones in the room, a silence not comfortable but neither awkward sat between them.

"You've known Naruto long?" Hosei spoke silently enough for Sasuke to hear. "What?"

"Naruto…He was originally from Konoha and you don't give off that vibe that you just met him. So, I'm assuming that you already know him," Hosei elaborated. Sasuke looked at the man, answering him since he had nothing better to do. "We've known each other since we were kids," The raven answered. "I see. I'm not one to beat around the bush so I'm just going to come out and say it. You know about his and Gaaras relationship then," Hosei stated the last part as a statement. That got Sasukes attention when his eyes turned to look at him. "I'm guessing that you didn't just come back here for this stupid exchange program thing, right? You came here to help Naruto?" Hosei walked closet to Sasuke, stopping in front of him with determination clear in his eyes.

"That's right. I came here to bring him back to Konoha," Sasuke stated with a firm tone. "Good. Cause I want to help you,"

* * *

 ** _Hey hey! What did you think? Did this chapter go as you think it would or were you like "Oh woah!" ? Haha, I was like that writing it. I was not expecting this route. I feel like this was the best one though. Figuring put what the next chapter is going to have in it is gonna be hard for me. But, I'll figure it out I hope..._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review for I just love reading them! And until next time!_**

 ** _Ciasou~~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ya-hello! Sorry for this being reeeeaaalllly late! :c I was sick with the flu, then I was working on my art and comic pages for a webcomic I'm doing. I'm also trying to get into some Artist Alley for Cons. Trying to get out there and stuff.**_

 _ **But still, really sorry.**_

 _ **Anyway, this also took me a while because I was really trying to get the feel for this chapter and see what direction I wanted this chapter to go. I think I got it and I hope that you guys like it too because I am not lying when I say this took me forever to write. *While being sick***_

 _ **ALSO! Thank you for everyone who left a review and to all the new favorites and follows. You guys give me life and you are the reason I keep going in this cruel world.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the wonderful Kishimoto does**_

 _ **Warnings: This is a BL story meaning there is love between two males involved. There is also cursing so…yah! C:**_

 _ **P.S Sorry for any bad grammar that appears, I uploaded this at 4:55 in the morning after proof readin so I'm not sure if I caught everything… But anyway,**_

 _ **Please enjoy the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter of Knight in Shining Armor.**_

* * *

"That's right. I came here to bring him back to Konoha," Sasuke stated with a firm tone. "Good. Cause I want to help you," Hosei said with a determined look in his eyes. Sasuke looked at him shocked at what he said, of course being the stoic man that he was he didn't let it show it on his face. "Why do you want to help Naruto?" Sasuke said as he crossed his arms and looked at the boy.

Hosei turned around and silently opened the door to peek outside. He saw that Naruto was leaning on the window seal still talking on the phone. Deeming that he was nowhere near done with his conversation he closed the door and headed back to Sasuke. "I'm sure you already know that Gaara doesn't really like it when someone gets close to Naruto," Hosei started, Sasuke giving the man a nod in acknowledgement. "He didn't come to the art club for a whole month because Gaara had burned his hand. And another time he saw me and him hugging and he broke his arm. The only reason he is allowed to come to this club now is because he doesn't see me or Ami as a threat," Hosei continued.

"Burned his hand?" Sasuke repeated with a deathly tone. "…Yea… He tried to hide it but when he was washing his hand one day I caught a glimpse. I didn't say anything because I knew he would come up with some stupid excuse, but I knew better," Hosei explained. "He can't feel anything with his left hand…"

'Unfuckingbelievable," Sasuke hissed underneath his breath as he stared at the floor as if he was going to kill it. He knew that Gaara had probably done some despicable things over the time, but he would never had guessed that he would abuse the blonde to that extent. "And you just let it go?! You didn't do anything about it?!" Sasuke roared as he grabbed onto the collar of Hosei, lifting him a few feet off the ground. "I couldn't! You should know how Naruto is more than anyone. Every time I bring up something that has to do with Gaara being a total jerk he shuts it down! And I can't do anything to the man himself, he's our leader for gods sake!" Hosei pried himself away from Sasuke.

"And you can't as much as do anything to him either! If you were to go up against him a war would break out!" Hosei reprimanded. "Son of a bitch," Sasuke snapped. "I just…I don't know what to do anymore. I really do care for Naruto but I hate that there's nothing I can do," Hosei silently spoke, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Well I'm going to change that. I'm going to do everything it takes to make that stupid blonde realize his mistakes," Sasuke said with nothing but determination.

Naruto had walked out of the room as he put the phone to his ear, his feet taking him to the window. "Hi Gaara," Naruto smiled. "Good, you answered this time. How are you?" the mans soft voice spoke. "'I'm alright. Were you able to finish those papers?" Naruto asked as he leaned on the windowsill. "Yes. The meeting was long and boring as usual, but these are the things I must deal with if a treaty between the people of Sunagakure and Kirigakure want to be made," Gaara sighed into the phone. "Well, keep up the good work," Naruto chuckled.

"Where are you now?" Gaara asked, Naruto hearing some ruffling of papers. "Hm?" Naruto looked up to see that Mimi ran out of the room and waved goodbye to him, the man waving back. "I'm in school, you know that exchange kid I told you about. I have to show him around the town today. I still don't really know what to do," Naruto sighed. "I still don't like the idea of you walking around with someone I don't know," Gaara grunted. "It's only for a week. They'll be gone by the time you get back so no worries. I'm just showing him the good sites of Sunagakure, we need to promote the town so what better way than to start small right?" Naruto nervously chuckled. "Still don't like it," Gaara continued.

"Aaah, everything will be fine, love. Trust me okay?" Naruto smiled. Gaara stayed silent for a bit then let out a long breathy sigh. "Fine, but if he so much as touches you, he's dead," Gaara finalized. "I should be getting back now. Plus it sounds like you have a lot of paper work to do," Naruto said as he looked out the window. "Love you. Talk to you later," Gaara said in a soft tone. "Love you too. Bye," Naruto said as he hung up the phone. He let out a long breath.

 _He doesn't seem as angry…that's good,_ Naruto said to himself as he put the phone back in his pocket. He was about to head off back into the art room when he heard someone call his name.

"Yo, Uzumaki!" the loud voice boomed. The blonde turned around and looked at the person from which his name left their lips, a small smile forming when he saw who it was. "Kankuro," Naruto smiled towards Gaaras older brother. "It's been a while. How's it going?" the man said as he stopped in front of Naruto. "It's going well. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be in the office taking care of the duties as temporary leader?" Naruto crossed his arms as he teased the man in front of him. "Ah, well, I needed a breather, plus it's not like I'm not here on business," the older man chuckled, eliciting one from Naruto as well.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, but I have some things to take care off so," Naruto started as he turned around but Kankuro grabbed onto his wrist before he could leave. "Hold on," Kankuro whispered, making the blonde turn back around to look at him as he quickly removed his wrist from Kankuros grasp. The man put up his hands to show he meant no harm. "Sorry I forgot…" Kankuro apologized. "It's fine. Did you need something?" Naruto asked quietly as he rubbed at his wrist.

"Yea. How are you doing?" Kankuro asked as he stared at the man in front of him, concern clear in his tone. Naruto huffed at the man, not helping the smile that creeped onto his lips. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," the blonde answered. "Are you sure?" Kankuro pestered. "Yea. Everything is fine. Having a week to myself is nice. But I still catch myself missing him," Naruto explained. "Why not use this week to get away? Your grades are good enough right? You should go on a mini vacation," Kankuro suggested. The blonde sighing in defeat, thinking about how that's exactly what he wanted to do but couldn't because Gaara was keeping tabs on him. "I wish I could, but I can't," Naruto started. "You see I've been chosen to look after the exchange student for the week so even if I wanted to leave I can't," Naruto continued, thinking if Mr. Masutani was able to find someone else to take his place. _The fact that I'm still here means no…_ Naruto thought to himself. "Well that sucks," Kankuro sighed. "Yea," the blonde sighed. The two of them stood in silence for a while before Naruto broke it.

"I actually have some things to take care of so," He started. "Ah yea! Go ahead!" Kankuro smiled at the man, Naruto bowing in goodbye as he turned and headed back to the art room. Kankuro watched as he walked in, the man thinking about the time he witnessed Naruto getting hurt by Gaaras hand, Kankuro turning his back on him as if he saw, heard nothing. He felt guilty, but he was truly afraid of his younger brother. The younger man never giving a warning when he was in one of his moods, and when he was it was beyond frightening. He partly blamed himself and his older sister Temari for Gaara being the way he was, but he especially blamed his father. If he had just left Gaara alone and didn't threaten him, or tried to hurt him every chance he got, maybe, just maybe Gaara would have turned out a bit better. Maybe he could have grown up, knowing what real love was, but it was lost. There was no helping him.

Kankuro sighed to himself as he walked down the hallway, silently hoping that everything will in fact, be alright.

Naruto walked into the art room, looking up to see Hosei and Sasuke both looking at him, Sasuke clearly angry about something and Hosei with a face of concern. Naruto met Sasukes eyes, Ocean blue staring into ebony, the two trying to figure the other out. Hosei looked between the two and believed that they were having some weird psychic battle. Naruto sighed and walked over to his bag, the raven following his movement every step of the way. Naruto dug into his bag and took out Sasuke's clothes of the night before. He held them up to the man as he diverted his eyes elsewhere. "Here. Your clothes," Naruto pouted, quickly moving his hand back when Sasuke grabbed them from him. "The clothes you lent me are in my locker so you can come get them when you want," Sasuke said, trying his hardest not to sound as angry as he was.

"Since they were actually Hoseis' clothes, he can go with you to get them," Naruto looked over to said man apologetically. "Wait what?" Hosei sputtered. "I may have gotten some paint on Sasuke yesterday and lent him the extra clothes you keep in the back," Naruto said as he twined his fingers together. "Oh, that's fine then. I'll grab them later," Hosei smiled at the blonde. Sasuke was rummaging through the pockets of the pants Naruto had given back to him, noting that the letter that Kiba gave him was missing. "Dobe, when you washed my pants was there a letter in the back pocket?" Sasuke asked, the blonde noting that there was and went back to reach in his bag, slowly realizing that it wasn't in there.

"I must have left it next to the washer. Was it important?" Naruto said as he gave up trying to look for it and turned to look at the man. "Not to me. It was a letter for you," Sasuke shrugged. "A letter for me? Who would write me a letter?" Naruto said as he stood up and looked at the raven quizzically. "The mutt," Was all Sasuke said before he turned to his bag to drop his clothes in. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, realization hitting him when he thought it over for a few more seconds. "Kiba sent me a letter? Why?" He asked truly confused at the gesture.

"Oh, I don't know. If only he had a different way to reach you. Maybe something like a type of cellular device where someone can easily text or call to see how one is doing," Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto glared at him, getting the message and crossed his arms in defiance, not liking Sasukes tone of voice. " Ahhh, we're all done with classes now right? How about we go get some food? I can go for some ramen! How about you Naruto? Want to eat some Ramen?" Hosei chimed in wanting to defuse the fire that he was afraid was about to start. Naruto looked over to him, his blue eyes gleaming in obvious pleasure. "I guess we can go get Ramen…But I'll be mad the whole way there," Naruto grunted as he grabbed his bag and made his way towards the door.

"We are trying to help him not destroy him," whispered Hosei to the Raven when Naruto left the room. "You have your ways of dealing with him and I have mine," Sasuke said as he threw his bag over his shoulder and followed the blonde. Hosei sighed deeply to himself, wondering if Sasuke was really what Naruto needed. He followed them, telling Sasuke that before they went off to the restaurant to give him back his clothes.

::+::

Naruto was slurping the broth of his second bowl of Ramen, Sasuke looking at him in distaste like he did every time they would go out for Ramen. Hosei was still eating his, chiming in when he thought the two were going to get into an argument. "Ahh, it's been so long since I've had a good bowl of Ramen. Gaara said it's too fattening so he cut it out of my diet! It's so good to finally have some. But this compares not to Ichiraku's Ramen. How is he by the way? How's everyone doing?" Naruto said putting the bowl down after finishing the broth.

"Do you really think I care about the others so much that I would know how they are doing?" Sasuke sighed. "You don't see them?" Naruto questioned. "No, I see them almost every day," Sasuke started. "Then how do you not know how they're doing?" Naruto asked displeased at the man in front of him. "I'm sure they tell me how they're doing but I'm too busy thinking of more important things," Sasuke shrugged. "That's so like you," Naruto shook is head. "Can you at least lie and tell me then? That's what you did before," Naruto smiled when another bowl of Ramen was placed in front of him. "So, you knew I was lying? Why did you ask?" Sasuke questioned, keeping his tone uninterested. "Everything that came out of your mouth was funny. We've been friends since we were kids, Sasuke. I think I would know when you're lying." Naruto explained as he started to eat his new bowl of Ramen. "Plus, there's this thing you do that tells me when you are. And no, I won't tell you," Naruto teased.

"You're an open book yourself. You say you're fine but your obviously not," Sasuke squinted at the blonde. Naruto looking up from his bowl and staring at the man confused. "What are you trying to say, Teme?" Naruto put his chopsticks down giving Sasuke all of his attention. "Naruto, I came here to talk. And that's exactly what we are going to do. Tell me what that bastard has done to you over the past few years. Why did you marry him knowing full well the type of person he is?"

"My _Husband_ hasn't done anything. I married him because I love him. That's all," Naruto hissed. "Naruto, don't' lie to me. Just like you said I have a lying twitch. You have one, too. You don't love him and he doesn't love you. A person who loves you wouldn't break your arm. A person who loves you wouldn't burn you hand!" Sasuke yelled but not loud enough for others to hear. Hosei gave himself a facepalm not believing Sasuke could be so stupid. Naruto stared at the man wide-eyed. "How did you…?" Naruto started but stopped, staring at the man in front of him, bewildered by what just left his mouth. "It doesn't matter how I know. The problem is that you're still with someone who would treat you like that. Naruto, you are so much better than that! You've never let anyone walk over you and now this guy comes, says he loves you and you'll do anything for him? You're not in love. You're reliant of him. You left, and you had no one. The only person you had was him and the only person he has is you, and instead of coming back and showing everyone you were wrong you stayed here and tried to make the best of it. I don't know what you see in that asshole but it's not love," Sasuke explained.

The table was quiet Naruto and Sasuke staring at each other, anger clear in both of their eyes, Hosei not knowing what to do just stayed silent. "Is that what you think?" Naruto started. "Is that what you've thought for the last 3 years? That I just went with the first person to tell me they love me? That I married them because they were all I had? I'll have you know that I left with Gaara because I loved him too. I left with him because he listened to me, he showed me he cared. Yea, he might not be the person I met that night at the club. But he's still Gaara and I do love him. Because unlike my first love, which fun fact, it was you, this love came true. I didn't have to wait for anyone to like me back. I didn't have to wait for the person I like to show me that they felt the same way. I didn't have to pretend to not like him…just because I was scared that maybe if I told you how I felt, you would look at me differently. Gaara was there when I needed someone…and I was there when he needed a shoulder to cry on. I'm not going to lie, I didn't want to marry Gaara. I thought it was a terrible idea. But I wanted to see him happy because happiness is something that he's never really experienced until he met me. And yes, it is a good feeling knowing that you are someones happiness. And if marrying him showed him that someone cared, that I cared for him then fine. Yea, he did break my arm, he did burn my hand, can't feel anything now," Naruto said as he lifted his left hand and put it back down.

"But those were all my fault. He gave me simple rules to follow. Simple rules that I went and broke so I deserved it. He only does what he does because he loves me so much and he's afraid of losing me. So yes, Gaara can be a total asshole, but the only ass I see here is you," Naruto said as he stood up, grabbing his bag and leaving the table. "Naruto wait!" Hosei yelled at the blonde, watching him leave the restaurant. He sat back down and stared at Sasuke.

"Are you happy? I might not be the smartest person out there, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't the way this was supposed to go down," Hosei sighed as he grabbed Narutos bowl of Ramen, refusing to let his money go to waste. "I think this went well," Sasuke said as he leaned back in his seat. Hosei slurped on the rejected noodles as he looked at Sasuke utterly confused. " "Went well?" I think that was everything but," Hosei spoke around his chopsticks. Sasuke let out a sigh, hating having to explain to the simple man in front of him. "Naruto is a very gullible person. Always has been ever since we were kids. It's even worse when visuals are involved. Granted sooner or later he would find out the truth, or we would just be tired of playing and tell him the truth, but regardless he's naïve," Sasuke Started.

"I don't get it. What does Naruto being gullible have to do with the situation?" Hosei said finishing the bowl of Ramen. Sasuke looked at Hosei, his eyes squinted at the man in disapproval. "How are your grades in school?"

"I mean they aren't the greatest but I'm passing," Hosei answered like that was a normal question for the situation. "Hm. Naruto being gullible is important information because that means that asshole is feeding Naruto obvious lies. And Naruto being the naïve idiot that he is believes everything that comes out of his mouth," Sasuke finished explaining. "Oh! So he's using Narutos gullibleness against him…," Hosei understood as he took the bill that the waitress snuck in at some point. "Took you a while," Sasuke deadpanned disappointed in Naruto's choice of friends. The two of them got up after Hosei payed the bill, the two of them grabbing their bags and heading out the restaurant. "Well then, what are we to do? Gaaras been warping Naruto's mind for three plus years. Undoing the damage is going to take time," Hosei started as the two of them began to walk back toward the university.

"That I will have to say will be hard. Once Naruto believes something it's really hard to stray him from that thought," Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket as they waited for the street light to give them the sign. "Well it's a good thing Gaara is out of town for the week on business. It'll be easier getting close to Naruto without someone breathing down his neck every minute of the day. But by the looks of it he still has a hold on him even when he's away," Hosei said as he began to cross the street when the light said walk. "Gaaras gone? For the week?" Sasuke said as he glanced over to Hosei. "Yea, won't be back till Thursday I think," Hosei continued.

"Interesting. That means that I have a week to work my hardest to get Naruto to see the bullshit he's going through isn't worth it," Sasuke explained. "After what you pulled you should cross the weekend off those plans because he looks like he has no intentions of seeing you tomorrow or the day after. School seems like the only place you'll be able to see him since there he's force to hang out with you," Hosei explained with a shake of his head in disappointment.

"I highly doubt that, but as long as nothing gets in my way then it's fine," Sasuke said as he stopped walking. "My place is this way, so we part here," the raven spoke. "Oh. Okay. Ah! But before you go," Hosei pulled out his cell phone. "We should exchange numbers. If we are working together then we need to keep in contact, right?" Hosei smiled, pleased when Sasuke took out his phone, but not after the man looked at him in distaste and huffed in acceptance. "Awesome! Well, I'll see you in school Monday! If Naruto ignores you don't be afraid to text me if you get lonely!" Hosei waved as he walked away after grabbing his phone from Sasuke and giving his back to him. Sasuke sighed and headed back to his apartment, thinking of ways he could help Naruto see that he was the one who loved him and not Gaara.

::+::

After storming out of the restaurant Naruto headed back to the university, wanting to get the steam off, he thought what better way than to paint. It always calmed him down when he was angry so why would it be any different now. It took him a good few minutes to get there since they decided to walk and not take a car to the restaurant.

He stepped into the University, his feet quickly taking him down the hall and up the stairs. A quick turn of the corner making him bump into someone, the two falling back but catching themselves before they fell to the floor. "Ah, sorry about that!" Naruto quickly apologized. "Naruto?" The voice said as he stood upright to look at the blonde. Naruto's blue eyes looked up at the man to see that it was someone he has not seen for a while. "Sora…" he looked at him in shock. "Good. You remember me," He smiled.

"Where have you been? It's been-" "Almost two years," the man cut him off. "It has been a while. You're boyfriend is a crazy man," Sora laughed. "Did he do something to you? Is that why you suddenly disappeared? When did you get back?" Naruto bombarded the man with questions, but still keeping his distance, not knowing who was watching. "Calm down. I got back at the beginning of this month," Sora answered. "Then how come I haven't seen you at all until now?" the short blonde asked.

"I didn't think you would want to see me again since your boyfriend kind of forbade you from doing so," Sora rubbed the back of his head in awkwardness. Naruto stayed silent at that, the man being right in Gaara telling him never to see him again. "Still, I thought maybe I would see you around the school or something. But you just...vanished," Naruto sighed. "Ah well… I don't know if your man was behind it but a group of guys came and threatened me to stay away from you. It kind of all worked out because there was a school I wanted to check out in the neighboring city so I thought I would temporarily transfer over there until things died down. There were classes that I needed to take and they didn't have them so I thought better now, before I couldn't transfer back," Sora said as he crossed his arms. "Hope I came back at a good time,"

"Well…Gaaras gone for a bit and he won't be back till sometime next week…" Naruto replied feeling guilty, thinking if Gaara was really the type of person to send someone just to get rid of Sora. "And if Gaara was behind those people then I'm sorry," Naruto bowed. "Hey, don't worry about it. That was my fault. I heard the rumors, but I still wanted to be your friend anyway. So, you don't have to apologize," Sora explained. Sora didn't know whether Naruto heard him, the man in front of him looking elsewhere as if he had something going on through his mind.

"So, what have you been up to? Did you just come from somewhere?" Sora spoke loud enough hoping that would bring Naruto back from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh. I was with some friends. One of them was the exchange student so we went to take him to the best ramen shop here," Naruto grunted, remembering the reason why he was here. "Exchange student? You mean the Uchiha?" Sora questioned, the blonde turning towards him when he spoke the ravens name. "You know Sasuke?"

"He's in some of my classes. I met him yesterday in class. He said something about looking for someone, so I offered my help. But I didn't see him today, so I don't know if he ever found them," Sora explained as he crossed his arms in thought. "Ah... You don't have to worry about that anymore…," Naruto said knowing who it was he was looking for. Sora looked at him in question but decided not to ask. "So why are you here? All the lectures are over," Sora started. "Oh…Uh…I got pissed from something someone said and was going to paint in the art room…but I don't feel that mad anymore…" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Did talking to me help?" Sora chuckled at the blonde. "Psh, yea right," Naruto chuckled as he crossed his arms and looked somewhere else. They laughed for a bit more, silence hitting them fast.

"It was nice seeing you. Glad you're okay," Naruto said as he looked back at him. "It was great seeing you too. If it's okay with you can we still be friends?" Sora asked with a huge smile on his face. Naruto stared at him in thought, his eyes slowly falling when he remembered what happened to his hand, as if he could possibly forget. "I…I don't think that's a good idea…" Naruto started. "If Gaara really was behind you leaving, that's one thing. But I don't want to put you in danger in the small chance Gaara finds out you were trying to get close to me again. I couldn't live with myself if I knew you got hurt because of me. So, I think it's best if we just keep our distance. But I'll make sure to say hi if we do cross paths…" Naruto explained with a soft smile on his face.

"I guess that's reasonable…I wouldn't want to cause you any problems either…" Sora sighed in agreement. "Well then I guess I'll see you around?" Sora smiled softly. "Yea, Sorry again," Naruto softly smiled towards the man. "It's not your fault. I'll head off first. See you Uzumaki," Sora waved as he walked passed the man, turning the corner. Naruto listened to his footsteps disappear, the man feeling more down than angry.

This little encounter made him realized that he didn't have a lot of friends. The only two being Hosei and Ami, but that was only because Gaara approved of them. Naruto looked out the window, wondering when it was that he started pushing people away, whether consciously or unconsciously. He shook his head not wanting to think about it. He knew why he kept people away. He was afraid Gaara would do something to them, so he kept his distance. Naruto let out a sigh and decided that he would just go home instead, the thought of what Sasuke said sinking into his mind more than he wanted.

::+::

Naruto walked into his house, everything silent and in place since he was the only one there. He was about to call out for Gaara but was reminded he wasn't there when he looked down and saw that the shoes he wore to work were gone. He sighed to himself, kicking off his sneakers as he trudged towards his bedroom. He opened the door and dropped his bag, his coat falling onto the floor after he removed it as he walked towards the bed. He reached the bed and fell forward onto it, the man breathing in heavily and breathing out just the same.

 _Stupid Sasuke and his stupid words. Who the hell does he think he is?_ Naruto pouted as he closed his eyes. _Does he not realize that everything that has happened was his fault? If he didn't do what he did that night, then none of this would have happened. I would still be in Konoha, I would be with my friends. I could see my mom whenever I wanted…_ Naruto lifted up his hand to touch his lips, a defeated sigh leaving them. _Who am I kidding. This is all my fault. If I had just stopped Sasuke from kissing me…If I had just shut it all down right there and then before Gaara had caught us…._ Naruto got up and made himself more comfortable on the bed, grabbing onto Gaaras pillow and holding onto it tightly. _Everything is always my fault… But now that I think about it…_ Naruto let out a yawn, the events repeating into his mind, sleep slowly taking him away. _How did Gaara know we were there….?_ The thought slowly disappearing into the back of his mind as he succumbs to the slumber that was awaiting him.

::+::

Saturday morning crept up on Naruto, the man waking up at some point during the middle of the night to change into something more comfortable to sleep in. He turned onto his side, looking at the clock on his drawer to see that it was a quarter pass noon. "I've slept through the rest of yesterday?" He whispered to himself in a very raspy voice. "I must have been really tired…" Naruto Yawned. _At least I have today and tomorrow to myself. No Sasuke or Gaara to bother me. Just some alone time to myself…_ Naruto turned over again to look at the window that was letting in the afternoon light. Naruto closed his eyes, content with the situation. An angry looked was suddenly placed on Naruto's face, the man opening his eyes and staring at the window like it insulted him. _I have a paper due first class Monday…_ Naruto groaned loudly, the blonde getting out of bed to start his day by taking a shower.

::+::

Sasuke was up around 11, the man going for a jog around the block. When he got back home, it was a quarter past noon, the raven going to take a shower, and once done decided to make himself some breakfast with the food that was already inside the fridge. A few minutes passed, and he was finished with his breakfast, focusing more on his homework that he was doing on his laptop throughout the meal. He saw a little icon on the corner of his laptop, indicating that he had gotten a message from someone. He pressed on the tab to see that it was a message from his brother, asking him if now was a good time to talk. Instead of answering the man back through a message, he clicked on the phone icon and waited for the man to pick up. One ring went by and he watched as the black call screen showed his older brother drinking a cup, of what Sasuke believed was coffee.

"Little brother," Itachi greeted. "Shouldn't you be at work?" Sasuke greeted in his own way. "I own the company Sasuke. I can go to work whenever I want," Itachi placed the cup down and sighed at his younger brothers rude greeting. "That mentality will be the end of you," Sasuke smirked. "No worries. I have Shisui looking over the company until I head there this evening. I told him if he does a good job I'll reward him later," Sasuke saw the small smirk placed on his lips, to anyone else it would still look like Itachi was frowning. "But enough of that. How was your first two days of school? Everything went okay?"

"Eventful," was all Sasuke said as he grabbed for the cup a few inches away from him and gulped down what was left of it. "I'm going to assume that you have met up with Naruto?" Sasuke giving the man a sigh in return. "Is it much worse than what you thought?"

"How do you make someone see how terrible their significant other is? How can you stay with someone who hurts you and tells you they do it because they "Love you"? Naruto is in deep and getting him out is going to be hard because he truly believes that he Gaara loves him, but he doesn't understand that he's just obsessed with Naruto. And Naruto being the type of man he is, doesn't see that. I've never been so frustrated in my life," Sasuke grunted as he leaned his arm on the table and placed his head on his hands. Itachi let out a sigh and looked at his younger brother, the raven understanding the look as he began to relay everything that has happened between him and Naruto in the last two days.

By the end of the story Itachi was rubbing the bridge of his nose, wondering if he raised his younger brother to be this blind and idiotic. "Sasuke…Maybe you should take a different approach when it comes to showing Naruto you care," Itachi sighed. "What do you mean?" The raven asked. "Well, Naruto has been away from his family and friends for a very long time. So instead of barging into his life the way you did, why not carefully show him that you still care for him. The way that we all know he cares for you. I understand that you want to hurry up and make him better again, but remember that at this time, all Naruto needs is a close friend, someone who can listen to his problems. I'm sure that those two who he talks to are close, but from what you told me, he doesn't tell them everything. I think that you need to revert to how is was three years ago and let Naruto come to you. Granted it will take some time, but like you said, you have no intentions of coming back unless Naruto is with you so I'm sure you'll have all the time in the world," Itachi genuinely smiled.

Sasuke sighed, his fingers tapping away on wooded table, silently telling his brother that he was right. He hated the thought that with each passing time Naruto was getting worse, not realizing that Gaara didn't appreciate him and only kept him around because he had no one. He remembered the things that Naruto told him and it was clear that Gaara held onto him because he was the only person who treated him like a human being, who accepted him for who he was. He hated that Naruto was kind to everyone, but that was also one of the many things Sasuke loved about him.

Sasuke let out another sigh, as he leaned up and crossed his arms. "I have no choice then,"

"I'm glad I could help, little brother. But I must now say my farewells. I told I Shisui I will be in the office by 2, and it seems to be 30 minutes into 1," Itachi said as he looked at his watch. "Don't let me keep you then. I'm sure Shisui is looking forward to his reward as well," Sasuke smirked at his older brother. "Yes of course. Keep me updated. And tell Naruto I said hi," Itachi smiled. "Hn," Sasuke answered. "Goodbye little brother, try not to get into too much trouble," Itachi said as he grabbed his phone when it started to vibrate. "I can't keep any promises,"

Itachi smiled at the comment and dropped the call, Sasuke leaning back in his chair once more as he stared at the black screen in front of him. He grabbed his phone and searched for Naruto's number, contemplating on whether he should contact him first. He opened up the text messages and sent him a quick text asking if he would be willing to meet him today. _There's something I have to do first if I want this to work…,_ Sasuke said to himself as he finished up his homework, quickly grabbing his phone when it vibrated.

 _ **Naruto: I should say no, but since it's my job to babysit you, I can't.**_

Sasuke knew that the babysitting was just an excuse, but he took the reason anyway. He looked down when he saw he had received another text from the blonde.

 _ **Naruto: Meet me in front of the school in an hour.**_

Sasuke, on a rare occasion, smiled to himself as he stood up and grabbed his dishes as he headed to the sink to go watch them, hoping that an hour will go by fast.

::+::

Naruto wasn't shocked, but he'd be lying if he said he was expecting a text from Sasuke. He thought that he would still be angry with how things ended, Naruto still being a bit livid of how their interaction went down. Granted, he couldn't hold him against it because some of the things he said were true but he did love Gaara. But after last night, and that nightmare that refuses to leave his mind, Naruto can't say for sure what he's feeling.

So, when he texted Sasuke to meet him at school in an hour, he was wondering if what he was doing was a good decision. He knew it probably wasn't, but it was hard for him to say no to Sasuke, since he was the first person he ever loved and he is his best friend since childhood. Naruto's face turned crimson red when he realized that he basically told Sasuke that he had loved him yesterday. He was thanking that gods that Gaara wasn't here right now, because he knew that there will be nothing but hurt if he saw that another man made him like this.

His thoughts strayed to Gaara, the man not calling him since the day before. _He must be really busy if he hasn't called me. I would call him but he's probably working or in a meeting…,_ Naruto thought. He looked at his laptop, the paper he was writing coming along nicely. _I only need a few more page, so it's okay to take a break,_ Naruto leaned back on the couch. He turned to look at the clock. _I said in an hour but maybe I should have done it earlier? And hour goes by really slowly…,_ Naruto got up and went to his bedroom, changing into something he can be seen with outside. He grabbed his book bag and one of the hats that was sitting on his drawer.

He headed downstairs and closed the laptop, putting it in his bookbag and throwing it over his shoulder after closing the bag. He headed for the door and grabbed his sweater and his car keys which also had his house keys on it. He walked out of the house, not locking the door since it was an autolock and headed to his car. He got in the driver's seat, pressing the button as he felt his car come to life. _Maybe Ami or Hosei are in the art room today…,_ Naruto thought to himself as he pulled out of the driveway and made his way to school, using his friends as an excuse to go there an hour early.

Naruto made his way inside the school, stopping by the cafeteria to see if he could purchase some snacks before heading to the art room.

He headed up the stairs munching on some chips, he turned the corner to see that the same group of guys that were in the locker room were walking in his direction. He had his hat on so hopefully they didn't recognize him, now knowing that those are the people keeping tabs on him. He's been lucky that they haven't seen him with Sasuke except for that locker incident, but he's hoping it will continue this way until Sasuke leaves. The group passed him without giving him a second glance and Naruto walked faster towards the art room.

He opened the door to hear some bickering, Ami and Hosei trapped in a heated conversation in the corner near a canvas. "I thought we weren't supposed to meet up for another few minutes," Sasuke smirked from behind Naruto, the blonde jumping in fright as he moved forward and quickly turned around to stare into ebony eyes. "I, I had to come early because I needed to ask Ami a question!" Naruto lied. "What's your excuse?" Naruto squinted at the man in question. "I needed to talk to Hosei," Sasuke deadpanned as he strode inside, Naruto watching him walk towards the arguing mess. _Liar_ , Naruto thought as he made his way over to his friends.

"Naruto! Just the person I wanted to see. Can you please tell this monster that you should always wash the brush after you use it. I don't understand how I've never noticed you treating the brushes so terribly," Ami put her hand over her forehead in despair. "Like I said, what's the point of continuing to watch it after every stroke if I'm just going to use it again? Besides the way I paint, I like to have a little bit of the color I used beforehand," Hosei explained.

"Gross! Nothing but grossness. How can you live with yourself?!" Ami yelled.

"Now now, aren't you the one that says everyone has their own technique and methods when it comes to creating a masterpiece of art? All that matters is that he can create art right? How he does it is up to him," Naruto negotiated. "But those poor brushes," Ami cried. "If they get bad we could always buy new ones with the club funds. And if we don't have enough, I'm sure Gaara would be a sweetheart and lend us some to go buy the supplies. It's not a big deal," Naruto tapped Ami on the back to reassure her. Ami sighed and went back to her canvas, plopping herself down in defeat.

"So, what brings you two here? After yesterday I didn't think you would want to see each other for a while," Hosei quietly said to them. "Ah, well…," Naruto started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We have some business to tend to," Sasuke finished.

"I thought you needed to talk to Hosei," Naruto grunted as he added the air quotes for emphasis. "Well, I thought you had to ask the chick over there a question," Sasuke grunted back as he crossed his arms. "I actually answered my own question in the span of this conversation so there was no need for me to ask her anymore," Naruto folded his arms with a "Hmph!". "And I already talked to Hosei, so I'm done here too," Sasuke answered back. Hosei realized what was going on and sighed at the idiots in front of him. "Alright, since you both have accomplished what you came here to do, leave if you have no reason to be here. Ami will just force you two to paint and I'm sure Sasuke has never picked up a brush in his life," Hosei said as he pushed them both towards the door.

"You both have my number so if something happens give me a call," Hosei said as he pushed them out the door and closed it behind them. They stayed silent for a second, Naruto pivoting on his foot as he started to head down the hall, Sasuke getting the point and following after.

::+::

The raven and the blonde were sitting in a café, Sasuke drinking a cup of coffee and Naruto sipping on a chocolate chip frappe. They took Naruto's car, neither of them in the mood to walk, and both silent the whole way. Sasuke decided to break the silence by asking the blonde a question. "What's with the getup?"

Naruto moved his hat up to look at Sasuke, wondering if he should answer him truthfully. "….I didn't want to be recognized by the people, since I'm fairly known being Gaaras Husband and all…," Naruto half lied. "But that's beside the point…Why did you want to see me. I'm still mad from what you said yesterday…" Naruto started silently. "You have every right to be mad," Sasuke said as he took a sip of his coffee. "But it was nice to know that I was your first love," Sasuke continued as he smirked around his cup, enjoying the blondes face as it turned red under his hat, his hands going up to hide his face in embarrassment. "Please disregard that statement. It was in the past so it's irrelevant now," Naruto continued to blush.

"No I think I'll hold onto it. Also, Itachi says hi," Sasuke added the last part to change the topic swiftly. "Big brother Itachi? You spoke to him today?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke excitedly. "This morning before I left the house,"

"I hope he is doing well. Is he and Shisui still a thing?" Naruto smiled at the lovebirds. "I didn't think they can be more in love, but they always find a way to prove me wrong, Sasuke sipped on his coffee.

Naruto smiled at that, a comfortable silence being placed in the air between them. "A, Anyway. Why did you want to meet?" Naruto asked as he picked up his frappe and took a sip. Sasuke put his cup of coffee down and looked at Naruto, the blonde looking up to stare into ebony eyes. The two stared at each other, Naruto becoming nervous and shifting his eyes to look out the window.

"I'm sorry,"

Naruto shifted his eyes back to Sasukes, the man looking apologetic. "What?"

"What I said yesterday was uncalled for. I had no right to say that…So I'm sorry," Sasuke started. "It's just… the thought of him treating you so badly gets me angry and I can't stand it," Sasuke continued as he leaned onto his hand and continued to stare at Naruto. Naruto sighed, knowing that Sasuke always hated Gaara but dealt with it for his sake. "But that's just one of the things I wanted to tell you," Sasuke started up again. Naruto looked at the man quizzically wondering what else he had to say.

"I love you," Sasuke said as he stared into those ocean blue eyes he admired so much. "Wh-What?!" Naruto silently yelled at the man across from him. "Since When? Why now?!" Naruto continued, extremely confused. "Aren't you going out with Sakura?!"

"Sakura and I were never going out. And you were an idiot for thinking that. Not once have I ever seen her in that way, and honestly all of our problems would have been solved if you had just stopped being a wimp and asked," Sasuke immediately shut him down, Naruto opening his mouth to retort but Sasuke continued to speak, stopping the man from his action. "And to answer your question, I've liked you since that night you met Gaara, but I was too late in realizing my feelings," Sasuke averted his eyes to look out the window, not being used to talking about his feelings. "I see," was all Naruto could say as he looked down at his cup. "I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't telling you this so that you'd come to me. But the main reason for me telling you is because this is the only way I could think of to show you that I care," Sasuke turned back to look at Naruto.

"I'm sure that it was hard for you these past 3 years, you having to move here being my fault. And I can understand why you keep people at a distance, but I just want to help you. I want to see you happy, Naruto. And if me having to stand on the side like I used to will get you there then fine. I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't hurt or frustrate me but I'm here for you so if you ever need to talk… I'll listen," Sasuke continued. "Because not once have I ever stopped caring about you," the raven finished as he stared into the beautiful ocean that were Naruto's eyes.

Naruto looked at him quietly, staring into his ebony eyes, so many things going through his head, but he didn't know what to say. All he knew was he was happy Gaara wasn't here right now, all the emotions that were swirling inside of him were ones that he hasn't felt for a really long time. And he was afraid that if Gaara had seen how he looked now, all hell would break loose. He sighed deeply, not knowing he was holding his breath as he leaned over on the table.

"Can we… can we really go back to the way things were? Will you really listen to me?" Naruto shifted his eyes up to see Sasuke nod his head.

"Then…is it okay if I start now?"

Sasuke showed a small smirk, eliciting a smile from the blonde. "I'm all ears Dobe,"

* * *

 _ **AND there you have it. Chapter 4 of this crazy but Lovely? Story. I hope that you guys enjoyed it and again, so sorry for taking so long. I was also trying to meet my quota of words, not realizing that the past chapters were about 10k words. So if it feels a little shorter I apologize again, but I felt that this was a good way to end this chapter, next chapter maybe being a little easier to write…maybe.**_

 _ **Please do leave a review and I apologize in advance if this story becomes a monthly update. Of course, I will try for that not to happen, but with all the things I have to do, and my two other stories I have to also update it might take a while.**_

 _ **I just personally hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Until next time, be safe and find some more wonderful fanfics to read! Go check out my faves, I'm sure there will be something to your licking c;**_

 _ **Ciaosu~~!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! It's been a while! I hope you're all doing well. I was thinking hard about how to approach this chapter and I felt like this was the best thing to do. I don't want to the story to go by fast but I also don't want to unnecessarily prolong it! So that's why I feel like this chapter was pretty appropriate...Maybe?**_

 _ **Anyway! Here it is and I really hope you guys enjoy it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

 _ **Warnings: Cursing. Boy on boy love my dudes. Violence.**_

* * *

Naruto believed that being frightened and scared were two different things. Two different definitions. Frightened, to Naruto, is when you're sitting quietly on your couch and your dog begins barking up a storm out of freaking nowhere and your heart jumps out of your chest. Scared is more of the action of not knowing what's about to happen but you know that it's probably bad, and dangerous.

And at this very moment, Naruto was scared.

Naruto admitted to himself long ago that Gaara scared him to a fault. But, between Gaara and Sasuke, Naruto was more scared of Sasuke, solely for the fact that he was always so calm. Naruto learned how to read Sasuke after a few years of always being around him, but that doesn't mean that the man sitting calmly in front of his was unpredictable.

Azure eyes lifted up to silently stare at the raven in front of him. It was a quarter past 9 and the café they were sitting in was going to close soon. Naruto spent that whole day explaining to Sasuke everything that happened after he left, and once he was done Sasuke sat there and just stared at him.

Calmly.

He was leaned back in his chair, his right leg nicely placed over his left, his arms crossed firmly against his chest as he sat there quietly. Black orbs staring at the blonde in front of him.

Naruto finally met Sasukes eyes after a few minutes went by, not knowing what to say. Honestly, he still doesn't know what to say but he couldn't stand the silence anymore because he knew nothing good was going through the Ravens head.

"…Sasuke?" Naruto spoke up quietly. Sasuke blinked, his hand reaching down to grab his 5th cup of coffee for the night. He took a sip, then placed it down onto the table, Naruto watching the motion hoping Sasuke will say something, anything.

"Can you give me a reason?" Sasuke started, startling Naruto with how calm he sounded as well. Naruto looked at him for a moment, his question finally making it to his brain.

"Reason? What… do you mean?" the blonde answered back, genuinely confused.

"A reason…for why I shouldn't go…" Sasuke picked up the cup of coffee again and took a sip, Naruto jumping a bit this time when Sasuke placed his cup down a bit harder than last time. The Raven looked up into Azure eyes as he said, "And kill this fucker,"

Naruto's eyes widened, the thought of him going resurfacing the nightmare he wished to forget. "Sasuke, please… I didn't tell you all of this to get you mad,"

"Did you really think I wouldn't get mad?" Sasuke continued to speak calmly, Naruto not liking it in the slightest.

"I mean-"

"Did you think I would just stay quiet and do nothing?"

"Sasuke-"

"Naruto," Sasuke's tone making Naruto go quiet and look at the man sadly.

"I don't understand. How could you stay with someone like that? Someone who constantly hurts you. Physically and emotionally," Sasuke leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to feel. Or more like he was feeling so much he wished he didn't know how to feel. He felt bad for the blonde. Everything that has happened to him is partly his fault. Anger towards the red head, knowing that Naruto wouldn't let him kill him. Less on the hurting Gaara but more on the fact that he didn't want Sasuke to go to jail for murder. But Sasuke could think up a few ways to make it look like an accident.

But he kept that thought to himself.

Sasuke was brought out of his list of accidental murders when Naruto called out his name making the raven look up at him to see that Naruto was squinting at him, Sasuke knowing full well that the blonde probably already knew what he was thinking about. Sasuke let out a sigh as he leaned back once again on his chair.

"I get it. You're angry. And I know your hatred for Gaara literally just intensified within the long hours of my story. But I didn't tell you because I wanted you to go fight him or something. I told you all this because I missed you and I wanted to tell you what has been happening," Naruto started. "I told you this because I knew you'd listen and just…be there for me…" Naruto said quietly as he stared down at his wedding ring, Sasuke's confession still playing at his head.

Naruto never in his life expected for Sasuke to just come out and say that he loves him. The man being too prideful to show his feelings, of course, only when it's romantic. Sasuke has no problem showing people he's angry, knowing full well it makes him look intimidating.

But that's beside the point.

The blonde had no idea what to do.

He was doing a good job by not showing how extremely happy he was that Sasuke had said the 3 words he's been wanting to hear from the raven ever since he fell for him. But he was also scared because he couldn't help but think what it would be like if he did get together with Sasuke. Would he treat him the same way Gaara does? Would he have to leave his friends again just to make Sasuke happy? Naruto has never seen the Raven in a relationship so who's to say that he'd be any different. He didn't want to leave Gaara just to be treated the same way-

Naruto halted his thoughts.

What?

Narutos eyes widen as he looked at his wedding ring.

 _What the hell was I just thinking?_

 _Leave Gaara?_

 _Would I do that?_

 _ **What are you doing with him? Don't you love me?**_

Naruto stood up quickly, that terrible nightmare coming back to raid his mind. Sasuke looked up at him a bit startle by his actions.

"Naru-"

"I have to go now," Naruto stated without lifting up his head to look at Sasuke. Said man stood up and walked over to Naruto making sure not to touch him. "Naruto what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's getting late so I should really head back now. I have papers to write for class, so I should go," Naruto stated as he turned and started walking off. Sasuke quickly took out his wallet as he yelled for Naruto to hold on, dropping a twenty onto the table before following the blonde out. Sasuke grabbed onto Narutos arms pulling him towards him, forcing the blonde to turn around. Angry Ebony slowly turned concerned when met with Azure ones that were holding in tears.

"Naruto why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"No…" Naruto said quietly. "You did nothing wrong…Everything is my fault. Everything that's happened to me is my fault. Everything bad that's going to happen is my fault," Naruto rambled.

"Where is all this coming from? Naruto what's going on with you?" Sasuke calmly grabbed onto Narutos shoulder, not really knowing what he should do. Naruto had his head down again, Sasuke wondering what exactly was going on with Naruto.

"Naruto. I'm here for you. You can talk to me…" Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Narutos waist and pulled him in for a hug, the boy tensing in his arms. Sasuke rubbed his back, remembering what his mother would do to him as a child when he was mad or sad whenever Itachi stood him up. He let out a sigh of relief when Naruto laid his head on the crook of his shoulder, telling him that he was a bit calmer now. He raised his hand up to slide his hand through soft blonde locks.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Sasuke asked quietly. He was glad it was pretty late, so there weren't that many people on the streets.

"I had a nightmare…" Naruto started quietly, Sasuke grunting telling Naruto he was listening. "Gaara said I betrayed him. And whenever I tried to explain he would keep saying I didn't love him. He said that if he couldn't have me no one can…And when I turned around…" Naruto breathed in to let out a shaky sigh, Sasuke feeling his shirt getting a little damp telling him that Naruto was crying again.

"You were on the bed…Dying…Gaara killed you… And I was so scared, because it felt so real. And then Gaara was going to kill me but I woke up,"

"Naruto. It's just a nightmare. None of it is true," Sasuke soothed. Naruto shook his head. "You don't understand," Naruto continued as he pulled away from Sasuke, the raven already missing the contact but reluctantly let Naruto go. "It scares me because Gaara would actually do it. And the thought of you dying.. Because of me…I just.." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence; the words being caught in his throat.

"He's not going to get me. And if he does you and I both know I wouldn't go down without a fight," Sasuke reassured as he grabbed onto Naruto's face and lifted it so that he can wipe away his tears. "No… No I don't want you fighting for me. I don't want anyone fighting for me," Naruto removed Sasukes hands from his face and started to breath heavily. Sasuke knew that Naruto was going to hyperventilate if he didn't calm him down. "Naruto listen to me. Everything is going to be fine, okay? Look at me," Sasuke grabbed onto his face and moved down so that they were at eye level. "I promise that nothing bad will happen, okay?" Sasuke reassured a final time, sighing in relief when Naruto looked like he was calming down.

After a few moments of silence and Naruto breathing in and out to calm himself he grabbed onto Sasukes hands that were still placed on his face and slowly removed them. "How…How far do you live? It's getting pretty late and I'd feel bad if I made you walk home after all this," Naruto let go of Sasuke's hands who stood back up to his normal height. "I'll drive you home," Naruto said as he turned to walk towards his car, not really giving Sasuke the opportunity to answer. Sasuke followed him, leaving a few spaces between them knowing Naruto wanted some space.

After a few minutes of walking they finally reached the car, Naruto unlocked the door and got into the drivers' seat, Sasuke doing the same on the passenger seat. The blonde took out his phone and opened the maps app, giving it to Sasuke who got the hint and took his phone, putting in the address as the driver started up the car. Sasuke held onto the phone while it gave Naruto the directions on how to get to his lodging, the two not speaking to each other the whole ride there.

A few minutes passed, Sasuke not living that far from where they were and Naruto stopped his car, putting it in park when he reached their destination. Sasuke handed back Naruto his phone, the boy taking it as he started to fidget with it. The Raven couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to break it, not wanting the night to end terribly since they were doing somewhat okay.

"Naruto," the blonde slightly twitched, telling Sasuke that he heard him. "Are you alright?"

Naruto didn't answer him, just shrugged hoping that that was a good enough answer for the man in the passenger seat. Of course it wasn't. Sasuke sighed in return, unbuckling his seat belt to turn his body towards the blonde. "Naruto. If something is bothering you, you can tell me,"

"I've tried that already and you got mad," the blonde whispered underneath his breath in distaste, Sasuke hearing it since they were only inches apart. "I have a right to get mad when some shit head is treating you like garbage,"

"That _"Shit Head"_ is my husband, and I'd be grateful if you stopped talking bad about him," Naruto closed his eyes in a huff. The raven slid his hand over his face in agitation, trying to figure out what's it going to take to pull Naruto out if this weird trance. "Just tell me…. Tell me why you are still with him,"

"I told you. He needs me. Without me he's nothing. I'm his sun," Naruto whispered as a matter of factly. "And who's to say he can't find another sun?" Naruto turned his head to stare daggers at Sasuke. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but he's saying all these things to keep you bounded. You're his _"Saviour",_ his _"Sun"_. He's giving you a God complex so that when he does something bad and you so much as rethink your relationship, he calls you this and sucks you right back in because you genuinely think that he can't live without you," Sasuke explained, holding in the anger he wants to let out.

"That's not true,"

"It is. He's been doing this for so long that you can't even think for yourself anymore. He runs your life when he's here, and when he's not,"

"That's not true,"

"Then tell me Naruto Uzumaki. What do you want?"

"What?" Naruto looked at the man quizzically. "What do you want? Pretend, for just a second, that you aren't married to the bastard. If you could ask for anything right now, what would it be? What do _you_ want?" Sasuke edged him on, seeing the inner turmoil in those blue eyes he adores. He hates playing these mind games with Naruto but he's really trying to figure out how to save the boy. A few seconds went by and Naruto has yet to answer, telling Sasuke all he needed to know.

The raven sighed as he turned to open the car door, Naruto quickly looking up at him as if he was surprised by the action. "Thank you for driving me home, Dobe. I really appreciate it," He said as he got out of the car, turning once more as he lost himself in the sea. "Are you…Are you mad at me?" Naruto asked just above a whisper. Ebony eyes watched as blue orbs looked at everything but him, clearly awaiting his answer. After a long pause, Naruto's eyes finally stopped on him, the two staring at each other in a painful silence.

"Not mad," Naruto felt a bit a relief, but he knew Sasuke wasn't done talking. "Just a bit of disappointment of whom you've become at the moment," Sasuke shook his head. "The Naruto I fell in love with obviously doesn't exist anymore. The Naruto I knew, he always wanted something, and strived to get it no matter what," Naruto stared as he saw the rarest of loving smiles that could ever caress Sasuke's face, his heart skipping a beat because the reason he was smiling like that was because of him. Or the him he used to be. His heart dropped when that smile disappeared, and cold ebony orbs stared at him. "But the one I see in front of me? His eyes show me that they've given up. And personally, I don't like this Naruto. The one who can't even tell me what he wants to do. The Naruto I knew would easily have answered "I want to live a peaceful life and help others," Naruto's eyes widened, knowing that that is something he used to tell everyone as he was growing up. He turned his eyes away from Sasuke, for some reason looking at him now was becoming painful, afraid of what he was going to say next.

"But how could he possibly help others if he can't even help himself?"

That hurt. Naruto had to admit that what Sasuke said had extremely hurt, the blonde using all of his will not to burst into tears because as much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke was right. He was so right, and Naruto couldn't deal with that fact. He couldn't even begin to remember when he started to lose himself. He didn't want to think about.

Naruto let out a shaky breath as he turned back towards Sasukes' calculating eyes. "It's getting late. Thank you for hearing me out tonight. I'll see you on Monday," Naruto smiled weakly. Sasuke nodded. "Get home safely," was the last thing the raven said before closing the car door and making his way to the front of his place. He turned around one last time to watch Naruto start up his car again and leave from his spot. A sigh left his lips as he unlocked his door and made his way inside, hoping that this was the small push Naruto needed.

::+::

The drive home was nerve wreaking. Naruto's thoughts going between everything Sasuke said and everything he already knew. The blonde laid on his couch, dead to the world as he stared up at the ceiling. _Shit,_ he huffed to himself, tears threating to fall once again _. I don't get it. All these years I've felt like I've been the same. Like nothing about me has changed,_ the tears fell down his cheeck, the male scoffing at his thoughts. _Who am I kidding. I knew I changed. I just didn't want to admit it. Because if I did then that means I've lost,_ he threw his arms over his face, the tears coming down faster as he silently sobbed to himself.

 _I can't do this…I can't do this anymore. Sasuke's right. Everything he said was right. But I can't just leave Gaara. If I leave he'll be devastated. If I leave he'll come looking for me…,_ Naruto sniffed at that, one of his arms now placed over his stomach as he looked at the ceiling then closed his eyes. "If I leave he'll kill me…," he said softly in the small room. He lifted up his right hand to look at the golden band on his ring finger, his puffy but now calculating eyes looking at the thing that bounded him and Gaara. He leaned up, throwing one of his legs over so that it touched the floor, bringing his hand down to continue looking at the piece of jewelry.

 _Sasuke has been fucking with my mind ever since he got here. He didn't even have to do much but everything I've believed in is slowly crumbling,_ he went to grab the ring but then stopped himself, snippets of that terrible nightmare coming back into his mind. "I can't," he told himself. "I can…," He grabbed onto the ring. "I can't," he squinted at no one in particular. "I can…," Naruto slowly slid the ring up. "I can't," his fingers stopped, the ring sliding back down into place. His eyes watched the golden ring slide down, his fingers wrapping onto it as he pulled it up once again slowly, hating that he couldn't feel the piece of jewelry with his left hand. Naruto being reminded that the reason for that was Gaaras fault.

As if on que, his phone started to ring, he looked down at the coffee table in front of him, his fingers still on the ring when he saw that Gaara, after so long, was calling him. It felt like minutes passed by as Naruto just stared at his phone, but he knew it was probably a few seconds. He let go of his ring and picked up the phone, sliding the phone to answer it. He waited a few seconds before putting it to his ear when he heard Gaara call his name.

"Hey, love. How are you?" Naruto spoke with a small smile on his face. "I feel like it's been forever since we talked. Why didn't you try to call me?" Gaara didn't sound angry but Naruto knew there was a bit of malice to that statement. "You're away for a meeting. I don't know when's a good time to call you. If I call you, you might be in a meeting or something and I wouldn't want you to look unprofessional in front of your peers now, would we?" Naruto explained as he continued to look at the ring. There was silence on the other line for a few seconds before Gaara spoke up again.

"Naruto…Are you okay?"

"Hm? I'm fine why?" Naruto chuckled. "You just sound off. Is there something you're hiding from me?" Naruto laughed a bit at that. "It's not like I can hide anything from you. You said it yourself. There are people keeping tabs on me. I wouldn't want to do anything that could possibly get you angry. But forget that. How are you? How's the meeting going?"

"It's terrible. I hate it here and I want to go home and be wrapped in your arms," Gaara gave Naruto the satisfaction of changing the subject. "But I have good news for you,"

"Oh?" Naruto looked at the ring quizzically as if he was looking at Gaara directly. "The meeting. Looks like it's wrapping up. And if all goes good tomorrow, I might be home early," Naruto smiled a loving smile at that. "Really? You'll be home soon?"

"Monday or Tuesday the latest,"

"That is good news. And if that's the case it'll mean that the treaty will be made right?"

"You're a smart boy," Gaara was cut off by something, Naruto hearing incoherent mumbling noises in the background. He could tell Gaara must have covered his phone because he suddenly sounded muffled too. "Sorry about that. What was I saying?" The red heads clear voice boomed from the phone.

"Who was that?" Narutos interest was piqued. _Why did he have to cover the phone?_ He asked himself as Gaara answered. "It was no one important,"

"Didn't sound like someone not important. Are they from work?"

"I told you they don't matter," Naruto could hear Gaara starting to get angry. "If it's not important then why won't you tell me?" Naruto suddenly also felt enraged. "I don't get it. Whenever I'm with someone I _have_ to explain myself _thousands of times_ to you, but the one time I question who _you're_ with, who _you're_ talking to, you just shove away my question like my feelings don't matter," Naruto glared down at the ring. "I told you it was no one so why don't you just fucking drop it?"

"Because it's not fair!" The blonde stood up at that. "Every day you pester me about my loyalty to you but now when I ask to make sure you aren't doing anything behind my back, I seem like the bad guy?! Gaara just tell me who that was!" Naruto cried. "Naruto," Gaara seethed. "Now is not the time for your bullshit. If I tell you it's nothing then it's nothing," He explained. "If it was really nothing you would just answer the damn question," Naruto spat back.

"You think just because I'm away you can talk back to me like this? You better know your place. I have to go, but just know we will be speaking words when I get back. And don't think you can get out of it," Naruto listened as the call went dead. His hand with the cellphone falling to the side as he stared at nothing, but his eyes looking like he's found a resolve.

His phone vibrated and he looked to see that he got a message from asking if he can babysit tomorrow. He quickly sent off an okay and made his way to the bedroom, the boy wanting to take a warm shower.

After his shower he sat on the bed for a couple of minutes, staring at the wall and the conversation he had with Gaara. He didn't know why he got so angry, all he knows is that he felt extremely annoyed that Gaara wouldn't tell him who that was. Naruto thought it was jealousy but after he calmed down in the shower he realized that it wasn't that. Not in the slightest. He was just…irked. Irked because Gaara had put him through so much shit for being _"Unfaithful"_ and the one time he questions him of his faithfulness, it's suddenly a problem. And that genuinely irritated Naruto.

 _ **How can you help others if you can't even help yourself?**_

Sasuke's words wrung through Narutos head. He was right. Naruto had to help himself firs. He didn't know how but he knew that he couldn't keep doing this. The Gaara he loves isn't the Gaara he fell for those few years back and he knew the man had a problem. He'll be back soon and he knew that nothing good was going to happen. _I have to fix this…,_ the blonde thought to himself. He yawned, sleep pulling at him fast. He crawled onto the bed and laid down, throwing the covers over himself. He lifted up his right hand once more to look at his ring. "I can fix this," Naruto said to himself in a determined whisper, the boy falling asleep, but not before taking off his ring and placing it on the nightstand.

::+::

"Are we going to ask?" Hosei whispered towards his companion Ami. The girl staring in the same direction as Hosei. They both watched as Naruto was sitting in front of a canvas, humming to himself with a smile on his face. This is how they remember Naruto being when he first came here, but that wasn't what surprised them. Their eyes were glued to Narutos left hand, a certain piece of jewelry not being where it should be.

"I…I don't know… Would it be rude to ask?" Ami whispered back, the two of them truly confused as to what was happening. "Did they get a divorce? Or…" Ami left the question opened.

Naruto knew that people were looking at him strangely. He knew why too. But he didn't care. He's tired of not thinking for himself. Sasuke was right. He wasn't the same Naruto he was back in the days and he was going to change that. He knew there was going to be a storm coming soon and he'll deal with it when it got here.

"How was class Naruto?" Hosei asked, hoping he can ease into the question they wanted to ask. "It was fine. Just lecture after lecture. We had a quiz today, caught me off guard," the blonde started. "But I think I did good. I hope I did good," Naruto laughed after the last part. "Are you feeling okay?" Ami spoke up from beside Hosei. At that Naruto stopped painting and looked over to them. Seeing their questioning gaze. He sighed and dropped his paintbrush into one of the cups on the side. "I'm fine. And this time I mean it," Naruto smiled. "I've come to realize that the way I was living wasn't…right…," Naruto chuckled to himself and stood up, walking to stand in front of his friends.

"Thank you for putting up with me for so long. I know I didn't deserve it," Naruto softly smiled. "What? Naruto, no," Ami started as she hugged the man. "You are one of the sweetest guys I know. I could never give up on you," Ami let go of him and grabbed onto his hands, looking into his ocean blue eyes. "You fought for us Naruto. Even when that bastard told you to stop hanging out with us, you told him you wouldn't because we were your friends. You didn't give up on us," Ami smiled up at him. "So we couldn't give up on you," Naruto smiled at her, a sigh of relief leaving his lips.

"But.. What about… Ya know…" Hosei spoke skeptically from the side making Naruto let out a shaky sigh. "I think…he's cheating on me…maybe…," Naruto whispered the last part but the two in front of them heard him loud and clear. "What?" Hosei spoke up in disbelief. "I don't want to believe it really," Naruto started as he let go of Ami's hands, turning towards his chair to sit down as he continued his statement. "But the other day he called, and I heard someone in the background. When I asked him who it was he got angry. And that made me angry because I _always_ have to explain myself to him. I yelled at him, he yelled at me, and we ended the conversation on a bad note," the blonde sighed in defeat. "He might be coming back sometime today or tomorrow," he added as an afterthought.

"So soon? I thought he's supposed to come back Thursday," Ami crossed her arm and puckered her lips in distaste. "Everything went well and he has no reason to stay there," Naruto turned in his seat to look at his painting.

"Well then…What are you going to do?" Hosei asked as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Naruto. The man stayed silent. Thinking about all his options. "I dunno…" was his only reply.

"Gaara isn't going to take well to what you're doing Naruto. Are you going to be alright?" Naruto looked up with a weak smile when Ami tapped his shoulder in comfort. "I'm sick and tired of feeling the way I feel," the blonde started. "It's been 5 years since I've been with Gaara. And he's just…not the same person I fell in love with," Naruto shook his head with a sigh. "Before I was going out with him, I could think for myself. I knew what I wanted and would do anything to get it…" Naruto started as he fidgeted with the end of his cardigan. "But Sasuke made me realize something when we were talking on Saturday," Naruto paused as he looked at the ground for a quick second before continuing his story.

"He asked me what I wanted… And for some reason I couldn't answer him. He told me that I wasn't the same. That the Naruto he once knew would be able to answer that question in a heartbeat. But I couldn't answer that. I could think about what Gaara wanted… And I… I hated that. I hated the fact that I couldn't think for myself. I want to help other people. I want to teach children," Naruto silently ranted. "I want to see my Mom and my friends back in Konoha," Naruto whispered the last part, his friends hearing him, the two of them looking at each other in sadness and worry.

"And when I realized that those are the things I wanted to do the most… and the person holding me back is my own husband," Naruto chuckled to himself. "I just knew that Sasuke was right. This isn't love," Naruto finished.

The room was quiet for a bit, the only sound being the ticks and tocks of the clock on the wall. "Do you still love him?" Ami spoke up quietly, removing her hand from the blondes shoulder and crossed her arms as she looked down at him. Naruto let out a nervous chuckled and replied, "I don't know…"

"I don't hate him," He added. "Or more like I can't hate him,"

"Even after everything he's done to you?" Hosei finally spoke up, confused as to how he couldn't hate the man. "I know he's done so much wrong but they were my fault,"

"No it wasn't!" Hosei yelled. "Naruto! Everything that has happened to you wasn't your fault! Your burned hand! Your broken arm! Your state of mind?! None of it was your fault! It was all his fault! He couldn't deal with the fact that you were liked by other people so he did everything in his power to keep you in his grasp knowing full well no one would go against him!" The man stood up and yelled, Naruto shook his head in denial.

"He trusted me. And now that I think about it. It's probably my fault Gaara has become so paranoid," Hosei was about to yell at the blonde again but Ami stopped him when she put her hand on his chest and shook her head. She looked down at the blonde once more and asked "What do you mean?"

It took a second for Naruto to recollect himself before answering, "You wouldn't be able to tell because of how perfect he looks from the outside, but Gaara's upbringing wasn't the best. His father hated him. Tried to kill him on multiple occasions. His only family is afraid of him. He never really understood what love is. But then I showed him what it could be and it was perfect. I really loved seeing him smile…," Naruto started. "He wasn't always this bad. He never…hurt me that bad until after something that happened 3 years ago. Gaara was already the jealous type. He made sure no one came near me, but I reassured him so many times that I only had eyes for him so he finally started to let up. I promised that he was the only one I loved and that I would never do anything to hurt him," Naruto continued as he looked at his painting. "There was a time during the end of the school year where my friends and I went to the hot springs, and Gaara came along with us. I wanted him to hang out with my friends since they would have to get used to each other eventually,"

"Sometime during the night Gaara was sleeping and I left to go take a walk and I had come across one of my friends, the first person I ever really loved," Naruto looked down at this part, Hosei looked at him sadly, knowing full well who he was talking about. "We were talking and I was explaining that I do love Gaara, but I'd be happier with him, and before I knew what was happening he leaned in and kissed me. Told me to leave Gaara and be with him," Naruto rubbed his arms as the memories of that night began to creep up slowly into his mind. "And before I could answer him, Gaara called out to me. He saw it. He saw me kiss someone else that wasn't him," Naruto let out a breathy sigh. "And the worst part is that I felt like shit. I felt _so bad_ because if Gaara didn't appear at that time, if he didn't drag me away and let me answer…," Naruto paused and looked up at Ami, the girl looking down at the boy who clearly wanted to shed some tears but knew he was holding it in.

"I would have said yes," The trio turned their heads when they heard the door open, a pair of calculating Ebony eyes meeting those of fading Azure. Naruto stood up in shock when he saw Sasuke walk in, his eyes growing wider when he saw a pair of emerald Green staring at him in shock, disgust and what he knew as hatred.

"Sa…Sakura?"

::+::

Sasuke was sitting in class, none of the words his professor spat made it to his mind. All he was thinking about was everything he and Naruto had talked about on Saturday. The things he told the blonde after he was dropped off by him still fresh in his mind. After he had gone inside his apartment all he could think was if he did the right thing to edge Naruto on like he did. He knew it wasn't the greatest of his ideas but Sasuke was actually desperate. He knew it could hurt Naruto but he just wanted the Naruto he knew back. Not the one that changed for Gaara. He had sat on his couch, going over his actions and decided that he would call his brother and tell him everything that has happened. Itachi gave him an earful on why that was probably a bad Idea, but Shisui, surprisingly, had told the ravenette that that might have been the best approach.

" _When someone loses themselves the best thing to do is show them what you liked about the. They might not have loved the person they used to be, but reminding them of their best qualities show that you paid attention to them. It shows them you care,"_

After the call, those words repeated themselves inside of Sasukes head, ways of helping Naruto appearing one by one. Sasuke came out of his thoughts when he heard the professor clap his hands telling him the class was over. He sighed to himself, grabbing his bag and throwing his stuff into it before throwing it over his shoulder and walking down. He looked at his watch and saw that it was close to two in the afternoon, his thoughts going to Naruto who was probably in the art room. With a pivot of his feet he made his way out of the classroom and made his way towards the art room. He started to think how the program for him to stay here was almost over, wondering if he can bribe the professor into letting him stay a few more days if Naruto still hasn't decided to leave Gaara. At the thought he stopped walking and squinted at no one.

 _Would he leave Gaara?_

Sasuke stared at the ground in distaste, not really knowing how to feel about it. No, he knew how he felt about it, but if he were to think about it, he knew he wouldn't be able to control all the hatred that left his body. He breathed in and let out a small sigh through his nose. Sasuke was confident. He was going to take Naruto back, _even though he was never mine_ , Sasuke shook his head and continued walking. He turned the corner and stopped when he saw a head of pink, a group of guys surrounding them. He already knew who it was, and frankly he didn't care. Not wanting to be seen by the other he turned on his feet and headed back in the direction he came, knowing another way to get to the art room, but just to his luck, that voice he dreaded spoke his name in that annoying high pitched voice. He continued walking, hoping that she would get the picture, but he was an idiot to think that.

"Sasuke!" the girl yelled as she pushed aside the guys and ran towards him, grabbing onto his arm so that the man was forced to stop. The ravenette huffed in annoyance and turned to look down at those expectant green eyes he's known for a long time. "Sakura," he spoke, his voice lacking any emotions. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke pulled his arm back from Sakura's grip, not wanting anyone to think wrongly of their interaction. Sakura smiled densely, knowing Sasuke only did that because he never really liked it when other people touched him.

"I'm here on a favor for Lady Tsunade!" She chipped while clapping her hands behind her back. She started to explain herself when she saw a perfect brow raise up in a questioning gaze. "You see, I had asked Lady Tsunade if it was possible to see how the Nursing classes are ran here. You know, getting a different perspective and whatnot. She told me since I wanted to come here to check it out, if I could buy some things for her that can only be sold here. She said she would come here herself, but she was really busy with paperwork," Sakura giggled.

"I see. Well I'm sure you have a long day ahead of you, so I'll leave you to it," Sasuke nodded as he walked passed her, no need for him to take the other route now that his plan of not wanting to be seen was ruined. "Ah! Wait! The classes I want to observe are being held tomorrow! So I'm free until then!" Sakura yelled after him as she scurried to catch up with his long strides. "Then shouldn't you go buy those things needed of Lady Tsunade?" he grunted.

"Well…I came looking for you…because I thought maybe we could catch up. It's been lonely without you. I thought we could look for the things together?" the pink haired girl blushed as she twirled her fingers in embarrassment. "If that's the case, you should go find a local so that they can help you," the Raven sighed. "Aw, you're shy of people thinking we're a couple if they see us? It's okay! I don't mind!" Sakura giggled to herself, not noticing the dark look that was slowly creeping onto Sasukes face.

The Uchiha was glad that he finally made it in front of the room, maybe if she saw Naruto she would leave since he knew how much the pink haired girl didn't like him, but before he could pull the door open, he was stopped by what he heard. It was faint, but he knew that Naruto was talking.

"Sometime during the night Gaara was sleeping and I left to go take a walk and I had come across one of my friends, the first person I ever really loved," Sakura looked up Sasuke with a questioning look, wondering why he was just standing there, the man himself silently staring at the door, his hand held onto the doorknob but no motion was made to open it. "We were talking and I was explaining that I do love Gaara, but I'd be happier with him, and before I knew what was happening he leaned in and kissed me. Told me to leave Gaara and be with him," Sakura snapped her head to the door when she heard the name of the red haired man, realizing now what was happening. Naruto was inside. Sasuke was listening to what Naruto was saying, and Sakura was realizing that he was retelling the story of what had happened that night 3 years ago.

"And before I could answer him, Gaara called out to me. He saw it. He saw me kiss someone else that wasn't him. And the worst part is that I felt like shit. I felt _so bad_ because if Gaara didn't appear at that time, if he didn't drag me away and let me answer…," there was a silent pause and Sasuke couldn't stop his heart from beating the way it was, he could hear the soft sob coming from the blonde and he wanted to barge in and hug him, but he wanted to hear what he was going to say next. He wanted to hear those words he wished Naruto had said three years ago. Sakura was staring at the door in shock. Was Naruto basically saying that he was in love with Sasuke? Her Sasuke? Her face slowly started turning into that of disgust. _Who the hell does he think he is? He already has Gaara. Why in the hell did he need to have Sasuke too?!_ These thoughts ran through her head, her face finally settling on that of hatred as she listened to the last thing Naruto said before she glared at the door in disgust once more.

"I would have said yes," the quiet voice finally spoke, and with no warning Sasuke opened the door and stared at Naruto, the angry pink haired girl watching as Naruto stood up in shock. She watched as Sasuke strode in, those blue Azure eyes she hated so much turned to look at her when he noticed her, his eyes widening in shock.

"Sa…Sakura?"

The pink haired girl put on the fakest smile she could muster and walked in, the corner of her lips twitching when Sasuke grabbed Naruto and hugged him.

"Sa-Sasuke! What are you doing?" Naruto asked flustered by the mans actions. "You're such an Usurantonkachi," Sasuke whispered into his ears. "How…How much did you hear?" Naruto didn't know what to do with his hands so he kept them at his side, his eyes wondering over to the extra figure near the door, hesitant Azure meeting emotionless emerald green. He averted his eyes and looked at the ceiling, not liking the way Sakura was looking at them.

"I should have just taken you away from him when I had the chance. I'm an idiot," Sasuke finally removed himself from Naruto, the raven looking down into those ocean orbs he loved so much. "I'm sorry. None of this would have happened if I had just recognized my feelings for you in time. I was selfish and made a mistake and things could have been different if I had just…" Naruto lifted up his left hand to touch Sasukes cheeck, a small smile placed on his lips as he shook his head. "It's not your fault. If anything…we're both at fault. If I didn't...jump to conclusions and just told you how I felt a lot of things could have been avoided…" Sasuke lifted his hand and placed it on Naruto's, moving it away when he realized a piece of jewelry was missing. He looked at his ring finger in awe, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Naruto-" "We can talk about it later. In private…" Naruto whispered low enough so only he could hear.

"Am I missing something here?" Ami whispered to Hosei, the boy shaking his head in annoyance with the oblivious art freak next to him. Ami looked to the side and finally realized that there was another party in the room and gasped, bringing everyone out of the awkward atmosphere. "Do we have another new member?!" she ran up to Sakura and grabbed her hands in joy, moving them up and down. "Oh, today is a good day! So much good news is being shared. What's your name stranger?! What are your skills?" Ami bombarded the pink haired girl with questions, Naruto and Sasuke turning to look at them, Hosei sighing to himself for the second time today.

"My name is Sakura," she started as she snatched her hands away from the strange girl. "And I'm not here to join whatever…this is," She grunted as she looked around the room to see different assortments of paintings and drawings, her hand flailing around for emphasis. "No need to be rude about it," Ami huffed as she crossed her arm and sized the girl up. "Then why are you here? No point in coming into the room then if you have no business here," She glared at the girl, not liking her attitude. She turned to the side when someone tapped her shoulder and saw a Chuckling Naruto, the man finding Ami's antics amusing. "She's with us," Naruto explained.

"What?" Ami let down her arms and turned to the blonde. "She's an old friend from Konoha," The blonde bit his tongue on the word "friend", wondering if he can even call her that. "Well why didn't you just say so! Any friend of Naruto is a friend of ours!" she turned to Sakura with a big smile. "My name's Ami! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Sakura just looked at her weirdly. "Sure…" she nodded.

"She's not very friendly is she?" Ami whispered to Naruto. He let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, how about you go help Hosei sort out the paintings in the back? It's almost time to change the log book for the club right?"

"You are totally right!" Hosei grabbed Ami by the wrist and pulled her away before she could actually have anything to say. They all watched as she was pulled to the back room, the door closing after them. Sasuke walked beside Naruto, the pink haired girl looking up at him then back to Naruto, those emotionless eyes making an appearance once again. "It's been a while Sakura. How've you been? It's nice to see you," Naruto smiled nervously, not knowing what the girl in front of him was going to do.

"Yea. You seem well. How's Gaara? Your _husband_?" Sakura put emphasis on the last word of her question, a bit of malice slipping out alongside it. Naruto looked down, he knew he wasn't doing anything wrong, but he still felt some form of shame for what he was doing. "He's okay. He's on a business trip at the moment but he should be home either sometime tonight or tomorrow…" Naruto rubbed at his right arm, a small habit he picked up ever since Gaara broke it, the memory silently creeping into Naruto's mind.

"Does he know what you're doing?" Naruto looked up at her, confusion clear in his eyes. "What?"

"You're practically cheating on him. How could you do that to him? You're being selfish. You want Gaara and Sasuke? That's pretty selfish of you Naruto. You can only have one. You're married. You shouldn't be doing these things," Sakura huffed as she crossed her arms in annoyance. Sasuke gritted his teeth, not saying anything because he knew that Naruto could take care of himself. If his Naruto was returning, then he wouldn't stand there and take anything from Sakura. "How could you do that to him? You guys have been married for so long and you're gonna go and find another guy right after he leaves? That's shallow. I bet he'll be so hurt when he comes back and finds out about this!" Sakura yelled at the blonde, the girl pointing an accusing finger. Naruto just stared at her in disbelief, wondering what exactly did she take Naruto for.

"I had my suspicions that you had a thing for Sasuke, but I didn't want to believe it you know? Cause he was so out of you league and all. So when you started going out with Gaara it confirmed that you were gay, which is totally fine I guess. But to think that you might've had a crush on Sasuke? That I couldn't tolerate. You don't deserve him," Sakura continued, blind to the murderous stare that was being sent her way by not only Sasuke, but also the two in the back closet who had the door ajar so that they could see and hear what was happening.

Naruto had his head down once more, listening to the girl ramble on and on, every word making it's way into his ear and staying in his head, his fist shaking beside him. "Sasuke deserves someone pretty and smart and you only got this far because you've been riding Lady Tsunades coattail. Honestly, I always wondered why she brought in someone like you. I've always felt like she could do so much better in picking a child. And the fact that she raised you with that pervert? That's just bad parent-" Sakura was interrupted by an open palmed slap, the sound deathly resonating through the room. Ami covered her mouth to hold in her gasp, Hosei's eyes widened in shock, never once seeing Naruto hit anyone, a woman at that. Sasuke watched as Naruto lifted his hands and smacked Sakura across the face, her hair jumping with the motion. His eyes widened at the action, the man believing that he was just going to tell her off, not hit her.

"You…You can talk bad about me all you want," Sakura lifted her hand and touched where the pain was coming from, her face lifting up slowly to look at the man that was talking to her, Emerald green meeting blue with a hint of some sort of bloody red. "You can pick on me, scream at me, insult me as many times as you want. But don't you EVER…talk about my father like that," Sakura watched as tears made their appearance in Naruto's eyes. "He was a great man who should still be with us today, but the heavens took him away from us and none of the pain I've gone through being with Gaara will ever live up to the pain and suffering I went through when I heard he was gone and never coming back," Naruto hissed.

"Hurt Gaara? You think I'll hurt him? I would never do anything to hurt him intentionally. Nothing I could possibly do to him would be in any way worse than what he's done to me. You throw the word "Hurt" around like it means something. It means nothing to me because that's all I've ever been!" Naruto yelled.

"You don't know my life! You don't know what I've been through! Selfish?! You're calling me selfish?! If I was selfish I would have never been in this situation. If I was selfish I would have never met Gaara! If I was selfish I would have ran away with Sasuke right then and there. If I was selfish I would have never let the man I thought I love abuse me for 5 fucking years!" Sakura's eyes widened at that revelation.

"5 years I've been with this man! 5 years of abuse! And now that I finally find a little piece of thread that can pull me out, a thread that is telling me that the way I've been living these past 3 years was all wrong and now that I can finally get out I'm selfish?! Well fuck you Sakura!" Naruto cried at the woman, angry Azure red orbs meeting those of extremely shocked green. "Who the hell do you think you are coming here and telling me this? You think I don't feel bad?! Of course I do! Gaara trusted me with all his heart and I'm about to tell him that everything we had is over!" he finished, breathing heavily. The silence spread quickly, Naruto's breathing slowly calming down. "But I know that it's better this way," Naruto spoke the last part calmly, the man catching his breath from all the yelling. "That if we keep on with this relationship…we'll both end up hurting in the end…Me more than him…," the blonde said dejectedly as his tears slowly started to fade, his anger still apparent but not as much.

"And about my mother being able to choose someone better….At least my mother _chose_ me. Your parents were stuck with you," Naruto hissed as he made his way past Sakura and walked out of the door, leaving the room in a frightening silence. Sasuke finally caught himself and quickly ran after Naruto, hoping he didn't lose him since the boy was quick on his feet. But before he could get far someone grabbed onto his wrist and he saw that Sakura was grabbing onto him.

"Please…don't go…if you go…it's really over….," she said in a faint whisper, her head looking down at the floor. Sasuke took his wrist back and slowly stepped back towards the door. "It can't be over if it never started, Sakura," the raven silently said as he turned on his feet and ran, hoping he could find Naruto.

Sakura stood there in silence, the only noise being the ticking of the clock and the creak of a door indicating that it was slowly opening. She turned her head to see Hosei and Ami staring at her. Sympathy? Disgust? She couldn't tell, and she didn't care. She turned her head back around and headed out the door, going in the opposite direction from where Naruto and Sasuke ran off to.

"Should we go after Naruto?" Ami asked as she walked in front of the unfinished painting that the blonde was working on. "I think…we should let them talk it out amongst themselves for a bit. Naruto looks scary when he's angry…," Hosei rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Ami sighed and nodded her head in silence, sitting down in the seat in front of the painting, her eyes glazing over it as she wondered what would it have looked like finished.

* * *

 ** _SO!...How did you like it? Did it read well?_**

 ** _I feel like there may be only two or three chapters left since one chapter is pretty long. But I'm still not too sure._**

 ** _Regarldess, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and leave some feedback telling me what you think. I'd really like to know so I can use that towards the next chapter._**

 ** _Until next time!_**

 ** _Ciaosu~~!_**


End file.
